StarFox: Stars of Yearning
by The Supreme Bookwyrm
Summary: Currently in the process of rewriting! Please look forward to the new version!
1. Chapter 1: Grounded Warrior

**Star Fox: Stars of Yearning!**

**Greetings dear readers and fans. I'm leaving this author's note here to inform that I've decided to rewrite the whole story from the ground and not leave you in the dark of whenever a new chapter is coming out or not. I'm really sorry if you were looking forward to a new chapter! I feel I've gotten a lot more experience as a writer now (At least that's what I like to believe :p). And I want to write the best possible version of my story that I'm capable of! For both you (dear readers and fans) and me! Please look forward to the new chapter of the new version and I hope you'll stick with me as I head into this new direction!**

**Other then that, please stay safe and stay home! Watch some tv series/movies, play the video games you never had the time to play/finish and have a wonderful day :)**

**1 more thing just as a reminder:**

"Come on Foxy, live a little!**" = normal speech**

"_Falco... I hate you so much sometimes..._**" = thought speech**

**Also the Starfox trademark and their characters belong to their respective owners**

**Now without further a due, here's chapter 1 of Star Fox: Stars of Yearning! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: Grounded Warrior**

** Prologue**

My name is Fox McCloud, or rather as I'm known as these days, Duke Vulpes. I used to be the leader of the famous mercenary unit for hire Team StarFox, which sadly got disbanded due to a grave allegation made against it and us going underground so to speak.  
The allegation was that we were responsible for the failure of a important mission of the Cornerian Army in which we were hired to assist them, a failure which resulted in a huge explosion that destroyed the centre of Corneria City and many civilians and soldiers were caught in it. I still feel like those deaths were on me, even though I was powerless to prevent them.

At first I was confused and outraged as to why the army and with extension, General Pepper, accused us when we clearly had no part in why the mission was a washout. That was, until I discovered that there was a hostile takeover of leadership within the army.  
General Pepper was forced to stand down as general because the higher ups felt that he displayed terrible leadership during the Lylat Wars since the army couldn't handle the Venomian army when they invaded and that a mercenary unit had to pick up his slack. The replacement was a loathsome bastard named George Shears, a lowly and slimy officer that was stationed on the planet Titania.

He and his band of colleagues pulled strings behind the scene which helped him rise in power and stature, thus made it possible for them to pull off this stunt. Shears was the one that gave the order for the mission and also the one who made the allegation against us when he took us to court in order to save his own sorry butt for his blunder.

We were hospitalized and in a coma since we also got caught in the explosion. Luckily we were in our vehicles or in Slippy's case, a deep underground building with blast shielding so all though we broke many, many of our bones and some scars here and there, we still had all our limbs thankfully.

Due to us being hospitalized, we were unable to show up on the day of the trial, which meant that Shears was allowed to warrant a arrest order for us and lift us from our hospital beds and incarcerate us until our injuries had healed.

Before they could incarcerate us however, the now former General Pepper used what little power and influence he had left to help us escape with the help of the Cornerian Secret Service (CSS for short), to a secret medical facility where I was safe for the time being. I say I because when I woke up I was alone aside from Pepper, the CSS agents and the medical staff in the building.  
Turned out that my other team mates got taken to different locations since the army were in hot pursuit of them and had to take drastic measures in order to make them lose track of us.

Pepper explained to me the entire situation and what had transpired after I got hospitalized and that he and the rest of his staff were still on our side as they refused to work with Shears. They believed Shears and his colleagues to be rotten to the core and his amoral actions against us confirmed it for them.  
In order for us to remain hidden, the CSS faked our deaths so that all leads the army could've used to track us would run cold, a decision I was not okay with since it felt the same as running away from them.

Pepper urged however that this was the best course of action as I would otherwise would be fighting a losing battle since Shears played dirty. I was given a new identity, a new job within the CSS and even alterations to my appearance to help me blend in with society. All of this happened 3 years ago and I haven't seen my teammates ever since then...

**Present Day**

Fox tossed and turned in his bed, sweat matting his fur and letting out soft whimpers every now and then. It was a bad night for Fox, experiencing yet again the same nightmare that had plagued him for years ever since that dreadful day. In his nightmare he was outside on the streets of Corneria, evacuating the citizens as fire and brimstone was raining from the skies, destroying the surrounding buildings as a massive battle between the Cornerian Army forces and the terrorists group happened on the ground and in the skies at the same time.

The sounds of gunfire, explosions, sirens, aircraft flying and crashing and the screams of fleeing civilians caught in the crossfire could be heard everywhere in Corneria City. There was also debris everywhere, debris from the destroyed buildings in the city. Everything sounded muffled to Fox however, as if he were underwater. After making sure the last of the civilians made it to the transport vehicle convoy, Fox rushed back to the Landmaster while contacting his team.

"Falco, Slippy! Status report! What's the situation on your end?" Fox jumped on top of the hatch of the Landmaster and opened it, jumping down the hatch. Fox took his place behind the wheel while making a two fingered salute at Peppy, who nodded back.

"Falco here, still busy swatting these annoying asshats who won't stop moving around!" Falco scoffed while grunting as he was fighting his airborne adversaries. Falco was assisting Fox and his team from the air in his Arwing.

"By the way, you can thank me later for saving your fluffy butt three times now Fox." Falco gloated after blasting another enemy boogie to smithereens.

"Of course you would say that..." Fox muttered before looking behind him.

"Ready to roll old timer?" Fox said to Peppy, who manned the cannon of the Landmaster. The Landmaster has been modified to a two man vehicle after the Lylat Wars at Slippy's request so that he had someone with him on ground missions.

"Hmph, just because I want a early retirement doesn't make me an old fart! Besides someone's gotta watch your back while you're still running around playing hero!" Peppy guffawed in mock insult.

"Haha, I take that as a yes then!" Fox revved the engines several times before taking off.

"_No... turn back..._"

"_Turn back now!, __**Don't go there**__!_"

Present Fox tried to warn his dream self, who was already driving to Corneria Centre sq., the largest town square of Corneria City, located in the heart of the city, in vain. He already knew what was about to happen.

"FOX!... PEPPY! FALCO! Where... where are all of you? Ouch... oww, my... my everything hurts..." Slippy groaned out in pain.

"Slippy?! What happened? Where are-" Fox was wrought with worry hearing that Slippy was in severe pain. Slippy curtly interrupted Fox however.

"Never mind that for now! Where are you now Fox?!" The urgency was clearly audible in Slippy's voice.

"We've just arrived at Corneria Centre sq. now." Peppy answered for Fox. "Now, please stop being difficult and tell us where-" Now Peppy got curtly interrupted by Slippy, who started to shout as he panicked.

"GUYS YOU GET OUTTA THERE NOW! IT'S A SETUP! THERE'S A MISSLE HEADING TO-!" A loud bang, similair to a gunshot, could be heard on Slippy's comm before it went abruptly offline before he got to finish what he wanted to say. Only static crackle could be heard from his end of the comms line.

"WHAT!? A MISSLE?!" Falco squawked as he was taken aback by this news. "I don't see one coming in on the radar wart face!"

Falco fumed and grew worried when he heard no response from Slippy. "Hey, come on, answer me wart face!"

"What was that about a missile?!" Peppy whipped his head in Fox's direction. "I don't like the sound of-!" Peppy never got to finish his sentence because the next moment afterwards they heard a thunderous and deafening sound and the Landmaster was rattling from a tremendous shock wave. They got hit by resulting released force of the explosion.

They were then promptly lifted off the ground, Fox and Peppy finding themselves tumbling through the air. "AAAHHH I KNEW I SHOULD'VE GONE FOR EARLY RETIREMENT WHEN I HAD THE CHANCE!"

"AAAHHHHH! HANG ON PEPPY! BRACE YOUSELF!" Fox hissed through gritted teeth as he held on whatever he could for dear life as the violent forces exerted upon them and the Landmaster felt like he and Peppy were inside a laundry machine set to max.

"AAAHHHH! ARE THEY CRAZY?! THEY EVEN BLOW UP THEIR OWN MEN?!" Falco hollered as he too was tumbling through the air since he was in the sky inside his Arwing. Falco desperately pulling back on his Arwing's joystick, hoping against all odds to regain control again. "FOX! DON'T YOU DARE-" Falco's comms got knocked offline as it couldn't handle the stress exerted on it by the explosion.

"FALCO?! SLIPPY?!" Was the last thing Fox said before he felt the Landmaster violently colliding with the ground and his whole world fading to black...

"Aaahhh!... Huh?!" Fox sprang up and set right up on his bed breathing rapidly, feeling light headed, dizzy, exhausted, anxious and felt his heart racing at a abnormal high pulse. He took a few deep, shuddering breaths to calm himself down. He put his head in his hands as he sat on his bed, still shocked to the core as the dream felt too real for his tastes.

"_Ugh not again, I'm soaked..._" Fox felt disgusted as he patted himself to feel just how drenched he was in his own sweat. Not just him but his pyjama's, bedsheets and blanket didn't fare much better. As if someone dumped a bucket full of water on him.

"_Aww might as well get out and take a shower._" Fox got out while grumbling as he took his clothes off and threw them in the nearly laundry basket before grabbing a towel from the closet and wrapping said towel around his waist. After that he headed towards the bathroom of his small apartment.  
It was a modest apartment that he received from General Pepper through the witness protection program of the Cornerian Secret Service. With a living room, a kitchen, a pantry, three bedrooms and a bathroom with the toilet in a separate room, something he really appreciated. He couldn't complain as it had everything it needed to live a comfortable life.

"Now if only I had some friends to invite over, that would be swell." Fox mumbled to himself. "Would've made the past three years a lot less crappy. And I wouldn't need to talk to myself so much..."

Before stepping in the showers Fox took a good look at himself in the mirror above the sink. He sighed when he saw his face. "It's as if I'm looking at a different man! Those buzzkills of the CSS could've at least let me pick the colours for my fur and hair!"  
Fox stood at 1,75 meter in height. His normally red and orange fur was now a smoky grey tone with some orange spots here and there, looking quite dishevelled. His snout that used to be white, was now a pitch black fur tone, going down his throat all the down to his chest , abdomen and thighs. His black furred tail retained the cream white tip.  
His Mohawk also sporting the pitch black colour. His eyes had still their signature green, all though they were now puffy and bloodshot with heavy bags beneath them. Outside his house he had to wear coloured contact lenses in order to further make himself unrecognizable.

"At the very least they picked a good eye colour... Even though it might've been a sick joke on their part, unintentionally or not..." The coloured contact lenses made the irises of his eyes orange, the same colour his mother used to have. "Mom... Wish you were here right now..."

Fox sighed once more before he turned around and headed for the shower cabinet, taking off and hanging his towel on the towel rack. Fox stepped inside the cabinet and turned the water on. He stepped outside the reach of the water coming from the shower head, waiting for the water to warm up before stepping under the soothing and warm shower.

"_Aaahhh... It's the little things in life..._" Fox heaved a sigh of relief as he felt his worries and griminess melt away. Alas, the relaxing moment didn't last for long as his thoughts drifted back to his current situation and looked down cast.

"_I'm glad we made it out of that whole ordeal with the mission with our lives. But... I would be lying if I said this life isn't very lonely... Damn those bastards that launched that missile!_" Up to this point, he had lived a sheltered and lonely life. His job as a bodyguards didn't leave him with much free time to socialize with people and his colleagues, let's just say that they weren't exactly the talkactive and friendly type. "And the only things my colleagues are capable of saying is 'Do your job!' 'Just shut up and get to work! 'You're annoying me with your yapping!' 'Quit flirtin' with da client!' Fox said with a mocking tone while growling as he recalled his time talking to his colleagues.

"_I wonder how the others are doing... Hopefully a lot better than me right now, and not surrounded by colleagues that you want to strangle!_" Fox leaned against the wall of the shower head with his left arm while resting his head on it and sighed once more. Since he had to take on a different identity and his team got disbanded, Fox had flown not once in the past three years and since flying was his passion, he had no idea what he wanted to do_._

"I feel so lost..." Fox, after what felt like standing in the shower for hours, stepped out of it and finished drying himself in a drying turbine-like chamber, which are commonly used by Cornerians with fur. Fox felt completely refreshed and to add the finishing touch he combed his Mohawk hair and groomed the rest of his body. Fox got out the bathroom and went to his room. Once there he threw his towel in the laundry basket and walked to his closet to get a fresh set of clothes.

"_Might as well get some breakfast since I can't sleep anyway._" Fox went for a casual look that consisted of a black tank top with a olive green lumberjack shirt over it, black jeans, black toe socks, black boxershorts for undergarments and black tinted sun glasses to finish it off. He checked himself out in the tall mirror in him room.

"_Somehow you've made wearing sun glasses all the time look so cool dad... Not sure if the same goes for me."_ Still satisfied with his outfit however, it was time for Fox to head outside and head to his favourite café for breakfast.

"_I wonder what special they have today. I hope it's those BBQ delicious pancakes again."_ Fox's mouth watered at the thought of delicious pancakes. When he got to the hallway, he put on his favourite red and white sneakers and his blue denim jacket.  
After fishing out his house keys from the little key box hanging on the wall beside the door, he inserted the key into the lock and turned it clockwise until the door was unlocked and pulled the door open to step outside. Fox was immediately greeted with a face full of harsh cold wind to the face when he turned around after locking the door, making him shiver. It was a windy autumn day so he didn't want to spend too much time outside if he could help it.

"_Ughh... it's times like these that I wish I was a Lupinian instead..._". It is well-known that Lupinian Lylatians have some of the thickish fur coats of them all since most are from harsher cold environmental biomes that are found on planets like that of Fichina.  
Fox was having having second thoughts about going outside before his stomach growled at him so he reluctantly went on his way to the café. All though he didn't liked to be amongst others most of the time, he still enjoyed the cosy ambiance that the café had to offer and it had great food to boot. It was a compromise he was willing to make.

Fox lived in the outskirt parts of Corneria City, where it was much quieter and secluded compared to the central parts of the city. Everything Fox needed was within walking distance too, just the way he liked it.  
Occasionally Fox looked at the tall buildings and the people walking around on the streets. Most of them hastily jogging with suitcases in their hands, on their way to the public transport stations in order to get to work. Some teenagers were amongst them too, groups of them even, probably skipping school since most students should've been at school already for their first lesson of the day.

Fox was being reminded of his own rebellious teenage years when he was their age. The number of times he skipped school to either play video games with his friends or to hang out with Falco and his rowdy friends, it was a miracle that he still managed passed most tests and exams. _"Wish I ended up at the same place as Falco... At least we could've done dumb stuff together to kill time and have fun. Wonder what his job is, if any."_

"Huh?" Fox thought he felt something wet fall on his scalp. Soon more followed "Ah crap! the weather forecast didn't say anything about a rainstorm! Damn you cute weather report lady for misleading me!" Fox hollered as broke into a sprint as the rainfall ramped up rapidly. By the time he made it to the entrance of the café named The Jolly Croc, he was soaked to the bone. _"How have I not drowned at this point?!"_

"Why? Why me?... What have I done to deserve this?" Fox muttered under his breath with his head hanging down out of embarrassment. He entered the café and looked at the bar, only to find it unmanned.  
Most of the tables and booths were filled with people and the ambient noise of people talking, the clattering of utensils on plates and pleasant music could be heard in the bakcground. Fox cringed each time he took a step as his shoes made a squelching noise, causing people to look his way. Many of the female customers either smiled, winked or even look at him with bedroom eyes in a inviting way. Even a few of the male ones did the same thing, further embarrassing Fox. He sighed and sat on the bar stool before looking around some more.

Meanwhile in one of the booths, a group of three girls consisting of a white spaniel Lylatian, a brown lynx Lylatian with black patterned stripes ear and a fennec fox-like Lylatian were chatting and giggling amongst themselves, having not noticed Fox coming in.

The spaniel is about 1.6 meters in height, has white, silky fur all over her body, has long, fluffy, floppy ears that reached her shoulders, a long haired tail, ocean blue eyes, a big red ribbon on of her head and wears a light blue shirt with her white flight jacket with the CFA (Cornerian Flight Academy) on the back and on the left shoulder, a pink skirt that reach to her knees, black leggings that covers her legs along with white combat boots with black soles.

The lynx is about 1.75 meters in height, has icy light blue eyes and exotic black tattoo-like stripes shaped like a arrowhead on her forehead, the fur on her ears were black with spiked tufts on the tips of her ears on the outside and white furred tufts inside. Black dots adorned her arms, legs and tail. She had a cheetah-like tail with a white tip on the end.  
The colour of her fur on her muzzle and chin was white, going down all the way to her belly and thighs. She wore a camouflage pattern halter top with her midriff showing and her dark green flight jacket on top of it with the same logo's as Fay's, camouflage pattern khakis pants with side pockets on both pants legs, black leather bracelets with 3 rows of spikes and finally black combat boots.

And finally, the fennec fox Lylatian is about 1.70 meters in height and has green eyes. Her entire fur coat's colour is light brown except for her muzzle which was cream coloured. She has large, wide ears that are characteristic for her species with white tufts of fur inside of them and her tail is thick and bushy, reaching her knees.  
She wears a pink peplum top with a bit of cleavage showing with her own pink flight jacket also with the same logo's as Miyu and Fay on top of it. She also wore tight denim blue breeches that accentuated her curvy hips. And finally, she wore golden bracelets with colourful gemstones inside of them and silver combat boots.

"Still can't believe you got away with it Miyu! Even with the injuries you've inflicted on him!" The white spaniel managed to say in her light and bubbly voice in between fits of giggles.

"Well that jackass had it coming since he stole your card in the first place! I know how much that card meant to you Fay. Even if he wasn't a notorious bully, I still would've knocked his lights out!" The lynx Lylatian now known as Miyu gloated in her husky voice in triumph with her arms crossed and nose turned upwards towards the spaniel now known as Fay. "He's lucky I only got one punch in before the teachers arrived!"

The fennec fox Lylatian wasn't so happy about it however, having placed a hand on her face. "Still though, maybe hold back next time Miyu? I still can't believe how many of his teeth you managed to knock out with that one punch! Nurse Grace is still giving you the stink eye you know!" The fennec fox sighed with exasperation before smirking. "Not that it wasn't satisfying as hell to watch you wipe the floor with that block-headed bully!" The fennec fox said in her smoky voice while holding out her right arm for a fist bump with Miyu which the lynx was all too happy to return.

"Well said Big ears! Not many can stand up to my killer right hook! Also, when things get bleak we can always count on you since you saved us from the wrath of the teachers haha!" Miyu quipped.

"Hey! What did I tell you about calling me Big ears?! You know I always feel self conscious about them when you do." The fennec fox said to Miyu who was now rubbing her right ear with her hand with a down cast face. "And you're lucky that piece of cardboard had value or there was no way I could've convinced the teachers and the counsel that what you did was justified!"

Fay wasn't too pleased with what Fara said. "Hey! That was uncalled for Fara! I'll have you know that Barrelsword Dragon's value is exactly 85 Lylat credits! Plus it's precious to me since Miyu got it out of a booster pack for me." Fay turned her face sideways with a humph and a pout.

Miyu putted a arm around Fay's shoulders and pulled her in for a hug. "Aww she didn't mean it like that Fay! And I'm sorry Fara, I'll try to keep that in mind." Miyu said with a smirk to the fennec fox now known as Fara.

Fara heaved a sigh of relief before addressing Fay "Sorry Fay, I keep forgetting how much those cards mean to you and thank you Miyu." Fara said with a sigh. "Still though, how do people come up with these values?" Fara wondered while holding her chin.

"It all depends on what their abilities can do in a duel and also how rare the card is hehe." Fay said with a matter-of-fact tone. "And how many copies you need in your deck!" Fay paused before looking at Fara with giddiness. "But enough about Monster Duel! cards. I've heard you've got a new flame in your life Fara!" Fay said with a smirk while snuggling against Miyu.

"Ugghhh, I don't wanna talk about him!" Fara groaned with great disdain. "I can't stand spending even one second with that slimy creeper of a panther. He acts so... thirsty!" Fara threw her arms in the air. "Like he's never seen a woman up close in his life before. From creepy one liners to trying to kiss me while he has that foul breath of his, yuck!"  
Fara sighed and slumped down into her seat. "Where does my father even find these guys? He's so old fashioned! 'It's for the good of the company's future', my ass! Not to mention how annoying it was to hear the 'potential husband' talk in third person the entire time! I wonder if my father does this just to spite me. Certainly feels like it." Fara muttered.

"Ouch, touchy subject I see. How many guys do you have to reject before for your father gets the message? It's kind of ridiculous at this point." Miyu said with a smirk before frowning. "Like, does he even realise in what time he's living?! And not to mention, him kicking you out? That such a shitty thing to do!"

Fay fumed as she felt sympathy for her friend. "Why can't he just respect your decisions?! I mean, he even scares away the ones you do have an eye on and picked yourself. He's treating you like you're a dumb child! It's unbelievable that such a father like yours exist! No offensive by the way Fara." Fay sighed after voicing her frustration with a soft-spoken tone.

Fara buried her face in her hands while leaning on the table on her elbows. "None taken at all Fay and I just don't know any more at this point. Part of me wonders if he even cares about me at all! Maybe I should just stay away and secretly join the army's air force or maybe even elope with someone I want and car about, just to spite him?" Fara slammed her hands on the table. "ARGH! I hate this conundrum so much! Also where's the waiter?! I'm so hungry right now!"

"Just chill sis, you're hanging out with us now! Ne need to be thinking about all that right now! And also, remember that both me and Fay will always be there for you and we'll support you with whatever you decide to do!" Miyu said with a soft-spoken voice as she and Fay both place a hand on each of Fara's hands and squeezed it. "You can count on that sis!"

"Yeah we're with you all the way!" Fay said with a jovial smile when she saw Fara perking up and smiling.

Fara nodded at her friends. "You two are the only reason that makes this situation of mine, bearable right now. I'm so glad I've met you two on that fateful day! Oh Lylus, my eyes are watering up." Fara rubbed her eyes with her arm and took a deep breath in and out to calm down.

The group of three of laughed and smiled at what just happened. When they heard the throaty and hearty voice of the stout alligator that was the owner of the café and also bartender, the three girls turned around.

"HEEEEY Dukester! Oh Boi! Ya lookin' a bit soggy there mate hahaha!" The café owner, a stout looking brown alligator with brown eyes and wearing a stained black apron over his café's uniform which was light brown, greeted and quipped at the smoky grey fox as he walked in to the bar counter.

"Oh hardy harr Flint, very funny!" Fox groaned. "But seriously though, it's good to see you again Flint!" Fox smiled at him while shaking his hand.

Fox became good friends with Flint ever since he had became a frequent customer since the moment Fox moved in his new home three years ago. Having to abandon his old home that was on the Great Fox. Fox himself was a terrible cook and since he didn't have a shortage of money because of his job; he decided to eat breakfast, lunch and sometimes dinner if he was in the neighbourhood. Not everyday however, Fox wanted to improve his culinary skills since he doesn't want to be so dependent on Flint for food so he took it upon himself to cook two to three days in week for himself; with varying results ranging from terrible to tolerable.

"Likewise Dukester!" Flint stopped smiling and looked at Fox with worry and concern when he saw the state he was in. "Had another rough night didn't ya? Ya look like a zombie mate! Dat tea I gave ya not helping?"

"Yeah... It's been getting worse lately. I've been getting less and less sleep and it's breaking me up. That strange tea you gave is the only way I'm even falling asleep." Fox sighed with a crestfallen look on his face.

Flint placed a comforting hand on Fox's shoulder. "Aww, cheer up Duke! Ya know I hate seeing ya like this! So down in da dumps! Tell ya what? I'll let ya use me personal drying chamber in the back of the personnel area since you're a good friend and customer. How does that sound éh?" Flint motioned with his hand in the direction of the personnel area behind him.

"Really?! Ah thanks Flint! What would I do without you?" Fox was overjoyed and hopped off the bar stool. Flint opened a part of the bar so he could let Fox in.

"Probably starve since yer such an awful cook Duke hahaha!" Flint slapped Fox on his back with more force than Fox expected.

Fox was rubbing his back while on his way to the drying chamber. "Owww! I keep forgetting not to praise the guy so much or he gets quite physical."

When Fox left the room Fay, Miyu and Fara all turned to each other and gasped. Miyu was the first one to speak "Did you see that hunk of a fox?! Oh man, that voice of his and that nice firm butt! Oh I get all bothered just thinking about it!"

Fay concurred with Miyu. "I know right?! He sounded really sad though, I hope he's alright." Fay looked concerned for the mysterious fox.

"Well there's only way to find out, isn't there?" Fara grinned with mischievous glee. "Alright! So who's gonna approach him and ask to come sit with us when he gets back? Parhaps you, Fay?" Fara pointed at Fay, causing her to blush profusely while fidgeting in place in her seat. Miyu giggled at the adorable display.

Fay was flustered to say the least. "Wha- why me?! You know how bad my social skills are, especially when it concerns someone I fancy! I'll short circuit for sure!" Fay gasped, feeling nervous. Fay pointed a finger at Fara "Why not you, Fara?! You'll have him wrapped around your little finger in no time!"

Fara smirked at Fay. "Because you're probably the cutest of the three of us and guys absolutely love cute girls maybe? And if either me or Miyu go, he might lose his nerve and we don't want to scare him off." Fara winked at Fay.

Miyu shrugged. "To be fair though, If he can't even handle mine or your womanly charms Fara, he's probably not worth talking to." Miyu then had a grin on her face. "All though on the other hand, he would still make for good boy toy material." Miyu giggled.

Fara sighed. "You've got a point there Miyu. Fine, We'll settle this with rock paper scissors then, okay? Fara offered, which her two friends nodded and agreed to.

"Alright then... on three!" Fara exclaimed

The girls each drew back a hand while clenching it into a fist and all said "Rock! Paper! Scissors!" On the last word 'scissors' the girls simultaneously shot out their fists forward while either forming each a rock, paper or scissors with their hands. Both Fara and Miyu held out a flat hand, forming a paper. Fay held out a closed fist, a rock.

Fay was shocked by this outcome. "Wha-what? No way... How did I lose?" Fay sighed and hanged her head. "Oh crud."

Fara and Miyu smirked each other, knowing full well why Fay lost. _"It's cause when you get nervous you sometimes forget that there are other options in Rock Paper Scissors."_ Fara giggled softly to herself. "Aww cheer up Fay, at least you get to meet the guy first!"

"Yeah! So go out there and reel him back in for us snow white!" Miyu winked at Fay as they stood up so Fay could get out of the booth. "And as if on cue, here he comes!"

Miyu pointed towards the bar upon spotting Fox coming out of the personnel area behind the bar. Fay's eyes becoming wide and yipped when she got shoved forward with one slap on the back by Miyu.

Meanwhile Fox had a blissful expression on his face as he felt fuzzy and warm but more importantly, dry! When he took his place on the barstool in front of the bar, he let out a blissful sigh. "Ahhh... I really needed that! You have no idea how much this means to me Flint!" Fox's tail was wagging as he said that.

Flint smiled at Fox. "Ahaha! Anythin' fer me no. one customer as long as it doesn't involve free meals!" Flint beamed mirthfully. "Now what can I get ya Duke?" Flint held a digital tablet in one hand and a stylus pen in the other as he awaited Fox's order. As Fox was making his order, Fay was making her way to Fox or more specifically, the empty barstool next to him while stumbling due to the nerves getting to her. To keep herself from losing her nerves, she focused on Fox's tail since it was wagging, to keep herself steady.

Fay giggled softly so Fox didn't hear her. "_Oh my Lylus! That's so adorable! I wanna hug it and him so badly!"_ Fay was so absorbed in her thoughts that she nearly bumped into the empty barstool before correcting herself and plopped into the barstool while blushing and looking down while making sideway glances at Fox _"Ooohhh... Why is this is scary?"._

Flint finished dotting down Fox's order at the same time Fay sat on the barstool next to Fox. "Comin' right up Dukester!" Flint said. He looked to the left of Fox when he heard someone sitting in the barstool next to Fox with a plop. "Hmm? Oh! Greetin' now what can I do for ya darlin'?" Flint gave a toothy grin to Fay.

Fay felt put on the spot and began stammering out her order, completely forgetting what she came to do here in the first place. "Oh! Uhm... Uhm... I... I would like to... order..."

As Fay was fumbling with her words, Fox felt concerned for the spaniel girl next to him as she looked like she was gonna have a meltdown soon. After Fox took a better look at the spaniel girl, Fox himself began to blush too; leaving him breathless. _"Wow.. she's so cute and pretty! I wonder what happened to her that got her so flustered though. Best if I try to calm her down first before starting a conversation with her!"_

"Hello there miss!" Fox softly addressed Fay, which caused her to flinch before making eye contact with him. Fay's eyes went wide she stared Fox straight into his eyes, leaving her mesmerized. "Is everything alright? You seem nervous." Fox looked at Fay with a worried visage.

**Alright here's where I decide to end the chapter. Please give me feedback on what you think of the story regarding the flow of it, the length of the chapter and if the story so far is fun or not. I would really appreciate it and it would help improve to become a better writer.**

**3/4/2020 update.  
I've decided to clean the place up a bit seeing as I've (in my opinion) improved quite a bit in my writing skills ever since I've posted this chapter! Because you know what they see: First impressions matters the most! You'll find I've corrected all the spelling and formatting errors (hopefully) and I've written additional dialogue here and there. Maybe I'll do the other chapters too when I have the time. But for now...  
**

***Stands at attention and salutes at you (the reader)* This is The Supreme Bookwyrm! Signing out**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the Girls!

StarFox: Stars of Yearning

**Greetings dear readers and fans. I'm leaving this author's note here to inform that I've decided to rewrite the whole story from the ground and not leave you in the dark of whenever a new chapter is coming out or not. I'm really sorry if you were looking forward to a new chapter! I feel I've gotten a lot more experience as a writer now (At least that's what I like to believe :p). And I want to write the best possible version of my story that I'm capable of! For both you (dear readers and fans) and me! Please look forward to the new chapter of the new version and I hope you'll stick with me as I head into this new direction!**

**Other then that, please stay safe and stay home! Watch some tv series/movies, play the video games you never had the time to play/finish and have a wonderful day :)**

** Chapter 2: Meeting the girls!**

"N-nervous? I-I don't know what you're talking about!" Fay stammered, feeling once again being put on the spot. _"Oh Lylus... that's the first thing I say to this guy? Great first impression Fay..."._ She let out a heavy sigh with her eyes closed in embarrassment.

Meanwhile Miyu and Fara were observing and listening in on their friend from their booth that see how the conversation was going before they faced each other again.

"You still think it was a good idea to send the introvert to pick up the guy?" Miyu said with smirk before breaking out into a fit of laughter from their safety spot that was their booth.

"Not any more... no." Fara facepalmed while shaking her head. "What was I thinking?"

"To-to be fair we kind of threw her under the bus with our trick. So this one is kind of on us!" Miyu managed to say between fits of laughter.

"Mister hunk seems to be interested in her though so there's still hope!" Miyu held her stomach as it started to hurt now from laughing so much.

"_Oohhh... I'm gonna get back at the two of them for this. Just you wait!"_ Fay was not pleased when she heard Miyu laughing. Both Flint and Fox had to stifle a laugh when they saw Fay pouting before she turned around to look at Fox again.

"Hey don't worry miss I won't bite! So tell me, what's troubling you? I'll listen and maybe I can help?" Fox offered Fay a tired but genuine, warm smile which surprised Fay.

"_He's willing to help and listen to a stranger even when he himself is in such a tired state?"_ Fay could not believe it. She then smiled herself and found the confidence to speak again. "Really? You would do that for me? I don't know what to say..."

"Might be a good idea if we were to start with our names don't you think?" Fox chuckled as Fay blushed and fidgeted with her hands.

"O-oh yes! Of course! My name is Fay. Nice to meet you!" Fay said with a smile herself while holding out her hand towards Fox. "And what is your name?"

"The name's Duke and it's a pleasure to meet you miss Fay!" Fox accepted Fay's offer and gave her a handshake.

"Oh!, please! There's no need to call me miss. Just Fay is good enough." Fay giggled sweetly.

"_Waah she's even cuter than I thought!"_ Fox chuckled. "Ah sorry! It's a force of habit that I've developed because of my occupation. Some of the kids I had as clients sometimes even demanded I referred to them as miss/mister haha!".

That piqued Fay's interest upon hearing that. "Oh! What is your occupation then? I-if you don't mind me asking that of course!". Fay once more began to fidget with her hands while waiting for an answer.

"No worries! Of course you can ask that. I'm a bodyguard for a living." Fox chuckled again when he saw Fay held her face with her hands while making a 'wooow' sound.

"It's not that impressive to be fair. There's not a lot of action involved! Though I do get to see a lot of places when I have to travel to either meet the client or escort them. And I get to wear a nice suit!".

"Still though, you provide a service that is a tremendous help to the people that need it. Making them feel safe and making sure everything is gonna be okay. That alone makes it impressive!" Fay beamed at Fox.

"W-well if you put it like that, I guess it is impressive then! What about you? I see that you're a student at the CFA." Fox eyed Fay's flight jacket.

"You must have some impressive flight skills for them to accept and enter into their academy!" Now Fox beamed at Fay which made her blush a lot.

"Oh thank you for the compliment! Yes it took a lot of hard work and determination to get accepted for it. I've wanted to become a pilot ever since I saw the StarFox team in action!" Fay reminisced about her journey to the academy and let out a pleasant sigh.

"Really now? I guess you could say they were sort of your role models?" Fox couldn't help but smirk at that.

"Are you kidding me? Of course they are!" Fay beamed gleefully which caught Fox off guard with how much energy she responded with. "Oh sorry! I didn't mean to startle you! It's just I always get excited when I talk about them. They're sort of my heroes ever since the Lylat Wars."

"_Ooohhh if only you knew who you were talking to... Sadly that's knowledge I cannot share with someone right now..."_

Fox once again chuckled, hearty this time. "Again, no worries Fay! In fact I find that adorable and cute about you!" Fay gasped and started to blush profusely while looking away and pressing her long ears against her face as if she's trying to hide and Fox's face contorted with shock, with him gasping too.

"_OH NOOOOOO! DID I JUST SAY THAT OUT LOUD?! OH MY LYLUS WHAT DO I DO NOW?! I just had to run my mouth off huh?..."_

Fay however was having a meltdown for a completely different reason. _"Oh gosh! Oh my Lylus! He said I'm adorable! A lot of... albeit mostly creepy ones, guys has called me that in the past but hearing it from Duke... even when I just barely know him... Is there something wrong with me? Or?..."_

"Uhhhhh..." Fox was at a lost for words. Meanwhile Flint couldn't hold it any more and guffawed, startling both Fay and Fox.

"Da two of you should see yar own faces hahaha! Oh you remind me of a mate of mine Duke! Toughest and most stoic guy I ever known but as soon as he had to talk to a woman he was a hopeless bloke just like you Duke!"

Hearing Flint guffaw with that much joy drew the attention of some of the other customers in the café and they in turn laugh too, further embarrassing Fox and Fay, both of them blushing profusely now.

"S-shut up! You're really gonna do me like that Flint?!" Fox said a in flustered manner as he felt he was betrayed by his friend.

Meanwhile Fara and Miyu watched everything happen from their booth and Fara buried her face in her hands while groaning. "Just when I thought she had it in the bag... Argh! This is just too painful to watch at this point!"

Miyu meanwhile broke out into another fit of laughter. "This is just too funny for words! Wished I went instead so I could tease him if I had known he would react like that! So adorable!".

After a while Fox recovered from his initial shock and turned his attention to Fay who still was covering her face with her ears. "Fay I am terribly sorry if I've offended you and/or hurt your feelings with what I just said. And also for embarrassing you..." Fox said with a downcast look on his face. Fox began rambling even more apologies till Fay herself got over her shock and unwrapped her ears from her face, she placed a hand on Fox's shoulder, which startled him out of his rambling.

Fay squeezed his shoulder a little to grab his attention and Fox turned his head towards her, looking her straight in the eyes.

"Duke? Duke! Please calm down! Don't worry you haven't done anything wrong. I-in fact I'm actually very flattered you called me adorable! And now that I've seen this side of you, I think you're adorable as well. I'm not used to being flirted with in a non creepy way." Fay admitted, still heavily blushing.

Several people in the café, including Flint, Fara and Miyu went 'awww' when Fay said that with several murmurs here and there saying how sweet and cute this scene is.

Fox placed a hand on Fay's hand on his shoulder "R-really? You mean that?" Fay nodded. "Whew that is such a relief! For a moment I thought I've screwed things up. Believe it or not, I'm actually not that good at talking to people, most conversations with people I'm not familiar with make me feel nervous actually!" Fox admitted to Fay.

Flint interjected on Fox's comment "Believe me, Da first few months he came to me café, he was as silent as da grave, only speakin' when he had to say his order! Hahaha!" Flint slapped his hand repeatedly on the bar while laughing and also ignoring a glare that Fox shot his way while growling.

Fay giggled sweetly hearing that, which further calmed Fox down, causing him to smile as well. "Hehe! As you've noticed by now, I'm a total disaster in that regard, so I can totally relate to what you're going through Duke. Though I must say you can hide it pretty good. I didn't noticed at all at the beginning of our conversation!"

Fox shrugged while still holding Fay's hand. "When I have to be professional I can manage quite well since I actually know what to do and what to say but as you just witnessed, I fond completely when it is a casual conversation where it can go in all kinds of directions."

Fay smiled and took her hand of Fox's shoulder but held on to his hand, placing them on the bar counter. "I know right?! You wouldn't believe how many times I've made things awkward with the things I blurted out at times!".

Fox and Fay shared a hearty laugh together before Flint decided to interject once more. "I really, really hate to interrupt and possibly ruinin' da moment for da two of ya but..." He made a gesture towards Fay. "you might wanna make a order darlin', so you won't end up waitin' extra long for yar food and drinks!". Flint suggested.

Fay nodded as she agreed with Flint's suggestion."Oh! Of course! Almost forgot! Mind if I make several for my friends as well?"

"Of course not darlin' the more, the merrier and more importantly, more cash fer me hahaha!" Flint guffawed.

Fay then turned to Fox "Did you place your order already Duke?"

"Yeah I've already ordered Fay. Thanks for asking though." Fox smiled.

Fay made several orders which Flint was all too happy to scribble down on his digital tablet. "Alright darlin' all said and done! It might take a while since the place's packed today! Hope ya don't mind waitin'."

Fay shook her head. "Of course not mister...?"

"Flint 'Bonfire' Firebelly me darlin'!" Flint winked at Fay with a toothy grin. "Back in me olden days I used to be a feared pirate of the savage seas of Zoness ya see!"

Fay gasped while holding her face with her hands. "Woooow... Really mister Firebelly? You gotta tell me more about it!"

"As the ill tempered crackpot of a chef on a marine ship you mean! Fay, don't be fooled by his strong tales of his 'pirate' life." Fox retorted while making air quotation marks with his fingers before laughing.

"Oi, boy! Don't ya go rain on me parade like that ya wily fox!" Flint shot Fox a mock angered glare before bursting into laughter once more.

Fay pouted and faced the the other way from Flint "Oooohhhh! Can't believe I almost fell for that one! That was mean mister Firebelly!"

Flint took a deep breath to stop himself laughing. "Sorry darlin' but ya're makin' such a cute face when ya're embarrassed or poutin'! Oh, ya can call me just Flint by da way. All that mister stuff is makin' feel old."

Fay held her chin in thought and turned around, facing Flint once more. "Alright I'll forgive you since you're a good friend of Duke here." Fay smiled at Flint. "Oh before I forget, our booth number is no.7."

Flint nodded and made one final note on his tablet. "I appreciate that darlin' and I'll have one me boys bring it over to ya." Flint finished with a wink. "Ya don't mind me callin'ya darlin' by the way? I'll stop if it's botherin' ya."

"While I don't mind actually, I would prefer it if you just call me Fay 'mister' Flint" Fay said with a toothy grin of her own.

"Oh ho! Ever since ya found yer nerve, ya become a lot more feisty Fay me lassy! I like that!" Flint guffawed once again.

"Thanks Flint! Oh yeah I almost forgot!" Fay smacked her fist on the open palm of her other hand. "Duke! Would you like to come and sit with me and my friends at our booth?"

Fay pointed towards the booth she and her friends sat in and Fox followed her finger in that direction, where he made eye contact with Fara and Miyu who both waved at him and winked at him, causing Fox to blush.

"Please Duke?" Fay gave Fox large, puppy-like eyes which glistened as she looked Fox straight in the eyes.

Fox once again found himself at a lost of words as he couldn't resist those eyes and stared deeply into them, gulped loudly. "Uuuhhh... I umm... I" _"Gaah! Just when I thought she couldn't get any more adorable than she already is! Why am I so bad at talking to hot, cute girls?!"_

"Oi Boy!" Flint poked Fox in the face with finger, snapping him out of his trance. "If ya don't seize this chance with both ya hands right now!, I'll take her up on her offer and sit with them pretty lasses instead mate!".

Fox looked flushed when Flint said that while Fay giggled and laughed. "Grr... Oh shove it! I said about to tell her my answer you scaly old fart!"

Fox turned to face Fay while holding both her hands with his, causing Fay to look flushed as well now. "Yes! I would to join you and your friends at your booth!"

Fay's face lit with joy. "Yay! Well come on then! Let's go!" Fay got out of her stool and pulled Fox alongside with her towards the booth with both of her friends seated in it.

Miyu turned towards Fara with a smirk and Fara flashing a toothy grin to Miyu. "Well well Fara! Looks like your hunch was right after all! She reeled him in! I knew she could do it!" Miyu fist pumped the air.

Fara heaved a sigh of relief "After nearly giving me a heart attack yes... I completely forgot Fay's got next to no experience with actual decent guys as opposed to the creepy ones. However, it's a good sign that she's comfortable around him.". Fara lit up when Fay arrived with Fox at their booth, Fox giving a two finger salute towards her and Miyu while Fay nodded at them with a smile. "And speaking of the man of the hour!".

Both Fara and Miyu got up to greet Fox and welcome back their friend. Miyu and Fara both gave Fay a small peck on each cheek. Fara was the first to speak "Welcome back hun! You sure gave me a fright back there but I'm proud you've made it through!"

"Yeah you almost gave Fara her first few grey hairs haha!" Miyu guffawed.

"Emphasis on 'almost'." Fara then turned to Fox and smiled, Fox in turn smiling too. "Well hey there! My name's Fara, what's your name handsome?" Fara held her hand out to Fox.

Fox's face was slightly flushed from being so openly flirted with since he wasn't used to it. "hello to you too miss Fara! My name is Duke. Pleased to meet you!".

Fox grabbed and shook Fara's hand "Likewise Duke!" Fara said with a smile.

He turned to face Miyu who gave Fox a big smirk as she held her hand out. "And what's your name, miss...?". Fox reached out to Miyu for a handshake which she accepted and returned quite a firm one, which Fox returned in kind, causing Miyu to grin and lick her lips. "You can call me Miyu you strong, handsome devil!" The girls then all giggled when they saw Fox's reaction to the very flirty compliment Miyu just gave him.

Fox's face was now completely flushed and he began to stammer as he was taken off guard by Miyu's forwardness. "Umm... umm... well thank you for the compliment miss Miyu!" Fox scratched his left cheek with one finger while fidgeting. _"One cute, hot girl was enough already to make my day... now two additional cute and hot ones are talking to me as well!"_.

Miyu then lightly slapped a hand on Fox's shoulder as she broke out into laughter. "Hahaha! I knew it! You're even more fun to tease than Fay is! I'm gonna have a field day with you mister!" She then flashed Fox a toothy grin. "Well what are we standing around for? Come on Duke! Have a seat!" She then pointed to one of the sofa's of the booth they were seated in.

The booth where the girls were seated consisted of a long table in the middle with a large booth sofa on each side, each sofa being large enough for 4 people to sit in.

Fara and Miyu then turned to Fay with pleading looks. "Mind if Miyu and I sit next to Duke for now? Please Fay?"

Fay waved them off while smiling."Of course not! But don't hog all of him to just the two of you! I still haven't finished talking to him!" Fay waved a finger at them before smirking.

Fay was the first one to take a seat on the furthest corner of the sofa with Miyu sitting next to her. Miyu then waved Fox over to come sit next to her which Fox complied to. After Fox took his seat next to Miyu, Fara sat in the last open spot that was next to Fox.

The three girls all at the same time looked at Fox, his face still completely flushed from all the attention he's getting, causing the girls to all giggle at the same time as well. Eventually Fox smiled and chuckled himself and he was the first one to speak up as he felt more at ease now. "So do you ladies come here often? I believe this is the first time I've seen the three of you here and I come here for many years now."

"No this is our first time actually. We happened to be in the neighbourhood since a assignment of ours brought us to this corner of Corneria City." Miyu told Fox.

She then had a cheeky visage when she told the other half. "Annnd... since our fierce leader Fara here gets testy when she was hungry, she punched into the car's nav system directions to the closest nearby 5 star diner and this place came up!"

Miyu laughed when she heard Fara growl. "Grr! I do not get testy! I just get moody when I'm hungry and doing stuff on a empty stomach is a no go! Plus you seem to forget that I got a earful from the teachers and instructors today thanks to you!" Fara pointed a accusing finger at Miyu.

Miyu held her hands up. "Again I'm sorry about that! But that jackass had it coming when he thought he could get away with stealing Fay's trading card!"

Fox interjected on Miyu. "Trading card? Stolen? I feel like I've missed quite the story here! Can you tell me what happened? If you don't mind of course!".

Fay decided to tell the story. "I don't mind at all Duke! To make a long story short, a notorious group of bullies on our school ganged up on me because I happened to have something of good value on me that day, which was the trading card in question and they must've discovered it by eavesdropping us.".

Fay's voice began to waver a bit as she continued to tell the story. "T-they cornered me after school time since Miyu and Fara weren't with me at the time as they had a errand to do for the teachers and gave me the choice of either giving them the card or they were gonna beat me up badly...".

Fay had to pause for a moment as she was choking up a little because had to suppress a sniffle as the bad memories of that experience resurfaced again. Fara, Fox and Miyu looked worried and reached out to grab Fay's hand to support her.

Fara and Miyu were surprised to see that Fox did the same as now all three of them each held on to Fay's hand with one hand each. When the group looked at their joined hands, the four of them began to laugh hearty.

After they calmed down, Fay decided to continue. "Aww... thanks guys! I needed that. Any way, I felt like a had no choice but to give them the card and before they could shove me into one of the lockers they've adjusted just for that purpose, Miyu and Fara saw what happened as they've finished their errand early!"

Miyu smirked in triumph as she knew what Fay was about to tell next. "Miyu then immediately charged them with her incredible speed! Hoo! Haa! Targeting the boss of the group! Before they even had the chance to respond, Miyu blindsided him with her killer right hook, instantly knocking him out cold and almost all of his teeth as well! Woo hoo!"

Fay fist bumped the air as she recalled the memory and how hyped she was when it occurred. Fox turned to Miyu and smirked at her and she smirked at Fox in return. "To be fair I would've done the same thing Miyu. I can't stand such behaviour and I take it upon me to give such scummy bastards payback!"

Fara let out a sigh at that comment. "Ohh no... Not you too Duke..."

Miyu then grinned and held her fist out towards Fox. "You speak my language Duke! Finally! Someone else besides Fay who gets it!".

Fox then gave Miyu a fist bump with his own fist before they gripped each other's hand as a sign of respect. Fox grunted as he felt how strong Miyu's grip was "By the way, that's quite the firm grip you've got there! Grr, I can tell you work out a lot and don't like to hold back!". _"Why does this feel so familiar?..."_

Miyu grunted as well as she felt Fox returning it with a firm grip of his own. "I must say, grr, you've got a firm one yourself! You would make for a good sparring partner Duke!"

This went for several minutes of them grunting at each other while staring intensely into each other eyes before letting go and fist bump each other again while laughing.

Fay laughed seeing that Miyu and Fox got along so well. _"This is just like one of my katinese anime series!"._

Fara shook her head in jest while smiling. "Grrreat just what I needed... another muscle head like Miyu.".

Miyu flexed her right arm at Fara. "Hey don't be such a wet blanket sis! At least things are always lively when I'm around!" Miyu grinned.

Fara rolled her eyes at that comment. "Sometimes too lively for my taste... Any ways, to finish off the story, after Miyu knocked that bastard into a hospital, she and I got the tongue lashing from hell from the instructors and teachers of the academy, Miyu because she resorted to violence first and not talk things out and me for not keeping a member of my unit under control."

Fox raised a eyebrow at Fara's comment "Unit? I don't remember the academy working with a unit system or that the students had to form one."

Fara nodded. "Ever since the success of team StarFox in the Lylat Wars, the academy thought it would be a much more viable and effective training method if students were to train in made up units instead of as a individual. Me, Miyu and Fay are one such unit. We just haven't thought up a name for it yet."

Fay spoke up next. "Normally units in the academy are randomly drafted from the current students into units of either three, four or five based on the preferences of the student's choice on the size of unit they wanted to join. Buuut... since Fara knows a certain someone who is kind of a big deal, the three of us were allowed to form our own unit!"

Fox chuckled at Fay's giddiness. "Ah I see! Well good thing that Fara knows that certain someone who is a big deal since the three of you got to stay together in a unit. Especially since it seems like the three of you are such tight friends from the way I've seen you three interact with each other. Have you all known each other for long?"

Miyu nodded. "A keen observation Duke! Fay and I have known each other most our whole lives and the two of us met Fara three and a halve year ago. I was still a street urchin back when I met Fay and since I had no place where I belonged to back then, Fay's parents took me in as their second daughter and I've lived with Fay ever since. Fara, we met her after three of us had a run-in with a unsavoury group of scoundrels-."

Fara took a sharp inhale and she grimaced for a split second when Miyu said 'unsavoury group of scoundrels'. Fox took notice of it and took it as a sign that there was much more to the story than Miyu let on and that Fara wasn't too happy that Miyu said that. Fox didn't asked about it however as he didn't want to open potentially old wounds as this seems to be a loaded subject.

"And after that, we've been besties ever since!" Miyu finished with a grin. "And what about you Duke? Do you have a group friends you're tight with?".

Fox flinched at that question. "Oh! Umm... No actually, this may come as a shock but I've got next to no friends any more."

The girls were taken aback by Fox's response. Fox continued. "In fact I've led a lonely life for a long time now. The tight group of friends I had, after the Lylat Wars, we grew apart from each other and I've lost contact with them ever since. And my job as a bodyguard didn't leave me with much time for social activities either. This is the first time in a long while since I've had a good conversation with people..."

"_Damn it! didn't want to bother them with my emotional baggage! But... I couldn't stop talking for some reason. Way to bring the mood down Fox..."_

Fox heaved a shuddering sigh and looked at the table with a crestfallen visage. Miyu putted a hand on Fox's shoulder. "I'm so sorry Duke... I-I didn't know..."

Fox waved Miyu off "No... no, don't worry Miyu. There's no way you could've known that. No harm is done. It's just been very tough for me, sorry for bringing the mood down ladies..."

Fay looked worryingly at Fox. "Is that why you sounded so sad before I talked to you? When you spoke to Flint when he said in his words that you were soggy looking?"

Fox reluctantly nodded. "Y-yeah, that and... being very tired in general." _"Why is it so easy for me to tell them all of this when I barely even know them? Especially since I'm wary of people I don't know for long."_

Fay reached out to try and take off Fox's sunglasses which Fox didn't stop. She gasped when Fox looked her and saw Fox's orange eyes, which were bloodshot and puffy. "Oh Duke..."

Fara was next to place a hand on Fox's shoulder. "Duke?, I may not know you for very long but if you need someone to talk to, even if it's just to pour your heart out, know you can always talk to us."

Fox looked up and look each of the girls in the eyes with a incredulous look on his face. "A-all of you would do that for me? We... barely even know each other..."

Miyu squeezed his shoulder to grab his attention while giggling. "Hey silly, weren't you going to do the same for Fay? Who was just a stranger to you moments ago?" Fay nodded profusely at Fox when Miyu said that.

Miyu continued. "The fact that Fay feels so comfortable around you makes you a good guy in my book." Miyu then grinned "Pluuuus... you being a strong, handsome and now, adorable dork helps a lot too haha! I like you Duke, if I didn't, I would've either wrestled Fay away from you or I wouldn't have talked to you at all."

Fara decided to speak up next. "It sounds to me that you haven't had a good conversation partner for a long time now. May I ask how long exactly?"

Fox didn't want to answer that but it was as if his mouth moved on it's own "T-three years, I've been alone for three years now. The colleagues of my job aren't exactly the talkative sort of people nor do they want to become friends. Strictly business it is with them. In fact! They say that I talk too much! With them AND the clients!" Fox shook his fist in the air in anger.

Fara nodded sympathetically. "Oh tell me about it! I definitely know what you're talking about Duke! The people we have to work with sometimes are just sooo... emotionless, so cold and soo... stuffy! Urrgh! It drives me up the walls all the time! It's like they don't even know the concept of fun you know?"

Fay nodded once again. "Indeed! The ones I've met that had to work with us, they were like robots..."

Miyu decided to speak next. "And not even the fun ones but like the 'NO FUN ALLOWED' ones. Talk about total buzzkills! All they know what to do is either order you around, complain that you didn't do things their way and yell how much of an eyesore you are and that they hate working you with!"

Fox looked up with widened eyes. "Oh my Lylus that's exactly my experience with my so called colleagues as well. The three of you really do know what I'm going through. Strangely enough, it's kind of comforting that you ladies know how my work related pain feels."

Fox facepalmed before he started to laugh, confusing the three girls. "Some subject to talk about on our first meeting huh? Usually you talk about your jobs, your likes and dislikes, hobbies, interests etc., not repressed work related pains or crippling loneliness!"

Once the realization kicked in, the girls too began to laugh. "Hahaha! Yeah! You got that right Duke! One hell of a subject to start with indeed!" Fara managed to say while laughing. "At least your sense of humour is still intact! How about we start over again and begin with a much, much more light hearted subject, okay?"

Fox nodded. "Sounds like an excellent idea Fara!"

"Even better if the four of you did that while eating your meal delicious meals right?" The four all turned their heads to the source of the unknown voice and saw two waiters, the male, brown, white striped ferret like Lylatian that just spoke and a male, black and white border collie like Lylatian were standing in front of their table, each of them holding a tray with two plates with steaming, hot food on it and drinks on it. Fox smiled warmly at them and the two gave Fox a hearty nod. The male ferret spoke once again.

"Hi Duke! Sorry for the interruption but your food and drinks are ready ladies and gentleman! For the ladies that don't know me, my name is Ferdinand and together with my colleague Colin here, we'll be your waiters for the day!" Both Ferdinand and Colin made a small bow before Ferdinand set his tray down first.

"For the lovely miss Fara we have a lovely grilled salmon steak with a variety of steamed vegetables and a large Mocha. And for our good pal Duke we have savoury, BBQ pancakes together with chicken sausages and to top it off a large orange, strawberry and melon smoothie!"

Both Fox's and Fara's mouths began to water as the plates were set in front of them. "Ooohhh this looks amazing! If it tastes as good as it looks, I'll definitely make this café our regular go to place to eat!" Fara exclaimed.

"I was thinking the same Fara." Fay said with a smile.

"If you weren't, I was gonna make you after seeing these plates with food!" Miyu grinned.

Fox chuckled mirthfully at the girls' reaction. "Oh believe me. Once you've tasted their cooking, you don't want to eat at any other café ever again!"

Colin spoke next as he began to unload his tray after Ferdinand was finished. "Yep! Duke's been coming ever since he had a taste of Flint's cooking three years ago! Although he didn't spoke a lot, he was always very friendly towards us. Sort of became tradition that either me or Ferdinand brought his order to him!"

Ferdinand poked Colin's hip as his mind began to wonder off. "Ahem!".

Colin flinched before recollecting his bearings. "Ah sorry for the trip down memory lane! Any ways, for the lovely miss Fay we have a chicken bagel sandwich with a carrot, lettuce and sweetcorn salad topping. Topped off with a honey mustard sauce. And 3 frosted doughnuts with rainbow chocolate sprinkles together with a cup of hot cocoa with marshmallows."

Fay squealed with delight when she saw her plate with her ordered food and beverage of choice in front of here.

Colin then turned to Miyu. "And finally, for the lovely miss Miyu a home style gourmet hamburger with a thick 100% beef patty, the same salad topping as Fay's sandwich, with a rich ketchup and mustard sauce, fries and a large home made strawberry milkshake!"

After they were done unloading, Ferdinand and Colin both gave a bow and simultaneously said "Hope you'll all enjoy your meal.". And with that they took off.

After the waiters out of sight, Fara shot a glare at both Fay and Miyu, both of them well aware why. Miyu decided to speak up while holding up her hands. "Oh c'mon sis! I'm really, really sick of all those so called 'healthy' meals that you got us that tastes like freaking cardboard! Excuse me for living a little!".

Fay spoke up next, albeit a lot more restrained. "Sorry Fara but I have to agree with Miyu here."

Fara sighed exasperatedly before shooting Fay once again a glare, causing Fay to flinch and look away. "You knew that I wouldn't have ordered these if it were up to me, didn't you Fay? You know that we have a strict diet plan in order for us to stay in top notch health, condition and fitness right?!"

Fay bravely looked back at Fara with a albeit frightened visage. "C-consider it payback for laughing at me earlier!"

Fox couldn't hold it in any more and broke out in full out laughter at the girls' antics. "Hahahaha! Oh! You ladies are an absolute riot! Reminds of me of my group of friends from way back! Oh and by the way Fara, obsessing over strict diets can actually be a detriment towards your health if you neglect other things because of it."

Miyu and Fay smiled at Fox seeing that he was having fun while Fara was taken aback be Fox's comment. Fara looked at Fox with a confused look. "What makes you say that Duke?"

After Fox calmed down he turned to face Fara. "What I mean is, sure, following a diet and adjusting yours accordingly to it can be a benefit to you health but if you neglect your own mood and happiness because of it, it will ultimately backfire on you as you won't be nearly as committed to it as you would be if you allowed yourself to have a off day every once in a while." Fox said sagely with Fara nodding every once in a while as she was absorbing the info Fox gave her.

"Plus, it would help the team's morale tremendously if the food in the diet at least tasted decently! You don't want your own team mates to resent you for it." Fox finished with a chuckle. _"Oh Peppy... How you tried to feed us those so called 'healthy' meals as well... I still remember the day Falco chucked his bowl of that stuff against the wall when he was completely fed up it while firing off profanities. Lylus! I'm getting so many reminiscing moments lately."_

Fara stared in awe at Fox as she finished processing the info given to her. "Wow... I never looked at it like that. I'm doing things the way I do because I want what's best for my team... to think that it could actually be detrimental to them..."

Fara looked at both Miyu and Fay with a apologetic look on her face. "I'm so sorry Miyu, Fay... I want only the best for the two of you but it seems I've gotten overzealous this time!"

Miyu grinned at Fara. "It's alright sis! At least you finally realised it now!" Miyu then subtlety leaned in on Fox, which caused Fox's breath to hitch for a subtle moment as he felt Miyu's warm breath in his ear as she whispered. "Looks like I owe you one Duke. Thank you..."

Fay smiled sweetly at Fara. "Don't worry about it Fara! It's one of those quirks of yours that makes you a good leader! Just do sometimes listen to our suggestions and feedback every once in a while please."

Fara then turned to Fox. "Thank you very much for the solid advice Duke! Mind if I ask you more tips in the future? You seem you know a lot about leadership!"

Fox chuckled again. "No problem at all Fara! Now shall we dig in before our food gets cold?"

The girls cheerfully agreed with Fox and the four of dug into their food and beverages while having a lovely time.

**I hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I've had reading it! I've decided to make this chapter extra long because again, big thank you to everyone who decided to give my fic a shot! Especially the people who favourited and/or followed my fic. I can't say it enough! It means a lot to me :)**

**In case you were wondering, in my canon of the universe of StarFox, unevolved animals (mostly cattle animals) still exists and are kept and bred for meat. That's where the meat is coming from. I base this on the fact the in the games and comics the characters sometimes say things, in this case Pigma, like: "Hey! Stop treatin' me like a pork roast!" and that Falco reacts in anger whenever he sees cooked bird dishes in those silly promotional Super Smash Brothers videos.**

**I think I want to keep a steady 2 to 4 weeks schedule for writing and uploading new chapters unless of course IRL things come up that causes a delay. So until next time folks! :D  
**

**05/01/2020: Edited out some spelling errors and corrected some sentences.**


	3. Chapter 3: Trouble in Paradise!

StarFox: Stars of Yearning

**Greetings dear readers and fans. I'm leaving this author's note here to inform that I've decided to rewrite the whole story from the ground and not leave you in the dark of whenever a new chapter is coming out or not. I'm really sorry if you were looking forward to a new chapter! I feel I've gotten a lot more experience as a writer now (At least that's what I like to believe :p). And I want to write the best possible version of my story that I'm capable of! For both you (dear readers and fans) and me! Please look forward to the new chapter of the new version and I hope you'll stick with me as I head into this new direction!**

**Other then that, please stay safe and stay home! Watch some tv series/movies, play the video games you never had the time to play/finish and have a wonderful day :)**

**Chapter 3: Trouble in Paradise!**

After a wonderful breakfast Fox, Fara, Miyu and Fay were all stuffed. All of them let out a sigh of content and decided to take it easy for a while to wait out the storming rain outside. Which could take a while as the storm was not letting up.

"Oh wow... that really hit the spot... ***belch*** Oh! Excuse me hehe!" Miyu patted her belly while purring with content.

Fara facepalmed at Miyu's poor table manners "Miyu! Watch your manners while in company of others! But I agree, that was wonderful... Definitely gonna save the address for this place now.".

Fox chuckled when Miyu rolled her eyes at Fara while mouthing 'yes mom' before starting to laugh herself. "Oh don't worry Miyu I don't mind at all. I'm used to it. I used to hang out with much, much rowdier friends."

Fay raised an eyebrow at that. "What kind of friends are we talking here Duke?"

Fox smiled as he began recalling the memories "I used to hang out with my best friend who was part of a gang. He, together with his girlfriend were the leaders of said gang. They would either fight or challenge other gangs to races over territory, airborne and ground vehicles, both were game."

Fara smirked at hearing that. "Aahhh so our gentleman here **does** have a bad boy side to him hehe. Were you actually part of your friend's gang as well?"

Fox smiled at Fara before shaking his head "Well not exactly, I was welcomed into the gang as a honorary member since I was a really good friends with their leaders and after they, the other members of the gang, witnessed my sweet flight skills in one of their races hahaha!". Fox guffawed with glee, not even aware of his slip of the tongue when he mentioned 'flight skills'.

All the girls were intrigued when they heard Fox mentioned him having good flight skills, Fara especially. _"Sweet flight skills éh? Now you got me curious..."_

"Sounds like you had the time of your life with that friend of yours and his gang haha! Wish I had a friend with a kickass gang behind him or her." Miyu said with a smile.

Fox chuckled heartily as he fondly remembers his exploits with Falco and his gang "You would've loved it Miyu! Especially the parties! Man, those were the stuff of legends! Just thinking back to them makes me wish I could turn back time." _"Those were the wildest moments of my life and that's including the Lylat Wars as well! Falco... I hope you're doing well... wherever you are..."_

A peal of thunder interrupted his train of thought and Fox, along with the girls looked outside the window next to them to see the relentless downpour, flashes followed by rumbling thunder and howling wind blasts.

Fay whimpered softly upon seeing all that "The weather forecast said there wouldn't be a storm this bad today... No way I'm gonna go outside now!".

Fara groaned as she too was not pleased "You got that right Fay! Be the time we would reach my hovercar, we would arrive there half drowned at this rate."

Miyu chuckled "That is if we're not struck by lightning on the way there."

Fay looked at Miyu with widened eyes "Hey! Don't jinx us like that Miyu!"

"I have to agree with Fay on this one." Fara concurred .

Miyu held her hands up while giggling "Oohhh what are the odds of that happening and also it was only a joke.".

Fay looked worriedly outside the window "I know but still... I hope you don't have to go to work or a appointment Duke, looks like you're stuck with us here for a while.".

Fara giggled while placing a hand on Fox's shoulder "Something tells me that he doesn't that at all. Right Duke?" Fox began to blush once again while nodding.

Miyu was next to place a hand on Fox's remaining shoulder while laughing when she saw Fox's blush intensify "Oohh he definitely doesn't, judging from that look on his face hahaha!"

Fox looked at both Miyu and Fara before stammering out his response "L-luckily for me, it's my day off! But even if it wasn't, I would still much rather hang out with you lovely ladies." The three girls smiled after hearing that.

"Aww that's very sweet of you to say that Duke. But I wouldn't want you to loss your job because of it. Speaking of jobs, you said you were a bodyguard right? Which security firm do you work for?" Fara asked Fox.

"I work for Cornerian Aegis. Really wouldn't recommend though, it's full of grumpy people who don't want to talk. Pay is good though." Fox said while chuckling.

"_Cornerian Aegis... Now I know where to find you when I need your service Duke."_ Fara nodded before asking her next question "How did you end up as a bodyguard and in Cornerian Aegis to begin with?"

Fox grimaced for a second before answering "Mostly because I was actually desperate for a job and because of my resume." _"Also not actually having a choice played a part too... Why Pepper, why?..."._

Miyu nodded sympathetically to Fox "I can totally relate to that Duke. While Fay's parents absolutely didn't mind that I didn't had a job, I still felt guilty and didn't want to freeload of them so I persuaded a job as well in the mean time before the academy, the requirements the job's bosses want from new applicants these days... it's ludicrous!" Miyu threw her hands in the air in frustration "Anyway, besides work, is there something you like to do in your free time Duke?"

Fox shrugged at Miyu's question. "Ehh not really. I mean I like to play video games a lot, I work out a lot so I don't turn into a couch potato, occasionally watch movies, I like surfing on the internet and that's kind about it, life's kind of dull if your social life is in tatters and don't go out much I'm afraid. Having a demanding work schedule on top it doesn't help either."

Fay lit up when Fox mentioned that he really liked to play games but looked a bit sad afterwards when she heard to rest.

Miyu looked a bit saddened upon hearing that "I'm sorry to hear that Duke. Wish the circumstances were different for you."

Fox smiled at Miyu as she said that "Aww it's ok Miyu, You're a sweet and wonderful woman for saying that. I appreciate it." Fox said with a smirk and a wink. _"Since when has flirting with ladies become so much easier for me? What is happening to me? Whatever it is, I like it!"_

Miyu blushed for the first time of the conversation "You're a real sweet charmer you know that? Making me blush like this. First Fay and now me! If you make sis blush as well, we can officially call you a lady killer! Just like Solid Cobra from those crazy stealth games!"

Fox blushed once again from sheer shyness but also because he truly appreciates the compliment, causing him to scratch behind his left ear "Aww thank you for saying that Miyu! It means a lot to me funnily enough hahaha!".

Fara began to giggle sweetly, finding Fox to be super adorable right now. She hugged Fox's right arm to draw his attention, which worked as Fox turned to face her now. "Don't celebrate too early Mr. hotshot! Hihihi. Like Miyu said, you have yet to make me blush."

The group of four began to laugh at what Fara said and began to conserve with each other once again. From behind the counter Flint, together with Ferdinand and Colin, observed the conversation, all of them with a smile on their faces, except Colin, who had a sour expression.

Flint was the first to speak up "***Sniffle*** Who would've thought me boy Duke would succeed in woo'ing a pretty lass, let alone three of em'?! They grow up so fast tis' days..."

Ferdinand was next to speak "To think I would live to see the day Duke would converse and charm a lady before our very eyes. What do you have to say to that Colin ééééh?" Ferdinand wiggled his eyebrows while poking Colin with his left elbow before he and Flint began to laugh.

Colin began to scowl, his mood even began to turn sour with his arms crossed on his chest. "Grr, look at him! Charming women like it's absolutely nothing! I gave him the benefit of the doubt that he was gonna woo one of them but all three?! Wish I could talk to those ladies... it makes me green with jealousy! Can't believe this..."

Ferdinand poked Colin once again "Are you saying that because you mean it ooooor...? *Gasp* could it maybe be because... YOU LOST THE BET?!"

Both Ferdinand and Flint laughed with Colin scowling even more now. Flint slapped Colin, making Colin cough from the force behind it, on the back after a while "Alright Colin laddie no need to scowl like da', take da loss like a man and pay up!"

Both Ferdinand and Flint held their hand out towards Colin. Colin let a heavy sigh and handed both of them a fifty Lylatian credits bill. "Last time I'm making a bet with the two of you."

Ferdinand chuckled as he put his price money in his wallet "Ah come on Colin. Maybe next time you'll be the one laughing at us!"

Colin shrugged and sighed again "Yeah sure, whatever you say..." Colin then smiled "Seriously though I'm happy for Duke. About time he had some companionship. Even better that he gets it from three beautiful ladies!".

"You got that right Colin! Looks like they're done eating. Shall we go to them and see if they want anything else?" Ferdinand interjected.

Colin nodded "Alright sounds like a plan!". And with that Ferdinand and Colin took off and went to the table where Fox and the girls was seated.

"I hope everything was to your satisfaction ladies and gentleman?" Ferdinand announced as he addressed the group. All of them turning their heads towards the two waiters.

Fara smiled and answered for the group "Yes Ferdinand everything was to our satisfaction!". The rest of the group nodded in confirmation. "You've definitely earned yourselves three more loyal customers with these meals!"

Ferdinand and Colin made a small bow "That makes us very glad to hear that! Would you or your companions like to order anything else?".

Fox and the girls looked outside the window and when they saw that the storm hasn't lessened at all, they all faced the two waiters with a sigh.

"Another Mocha wouldn't be bad... I'll have another one please." Fara said with a tired smile.

"I think I'll go for a hot cocoa this time." Miyu said with a smile.

"And i'll go for a vanilla milkshake this one! One vanilla milkshake for me please!" Fay said with a gleeful smile, happy that she gets to drink another sweet beverage.

"And I'll go for a Mocha as as well. With extra milk and syrup though." Fox said.

"Okay, I'll be right back with your beverages!" Ferdinand said and he and Colin made a small bow before taking off to the kitchen.

After Ferdinand and Colin left, Fara spoke up. "Oh by the way Duke! Do you own a holo-tech phone? I would really like to exchange phone numbers with you so that me, Miyu and Fay can stay in touch with you!" Fara said with a sultry smile.

"_This just has to be a dream right?!" _"O-oh yeah I do! Lemme grab it, I'm really bad at remembering phone numbers..." Fox said with a sheepish smile.

"You're not the only one Duke!" Fay said with a bubbly smile.

Fox smiled at Fay for a moment before his face contorted into a frown as he kept feeling and searching all his pockets for his phone. "Oh no... Ah crap... I think I left it at home! I'm so sorry Fara.".

Fara waved Fox off as she giggled. "No need to sweat it Duke! Did you have any plans after this?"

Fox shook his head. "I had nothing planned for today. Maybe work out later on and visit the movie theatre afterwards."

Fara smiled when Fox said that. "Well here's an idea. How about I give you a ride back home? Then you can retrieve your phone and still exchange numbers!"

Fox's face lit up at that idea. "You would really do that for me? Oh thank you Fara! Saves me quite the walk!"

Fara smirked at Fox. "Oh it's absolutely no problem Duke!" _"Never mind the fact that my ulterior motive is to see where you live and barge in with the girls! Hehehehe... I can be so evil sometimes..."._

Fox and the girls spent a couple of hours conversing and having a good time as they waited out the storm which took a couple of hours to finally dwindle down to a tolerable level. Afterwards Fara beckoned Colin to come to their table. "Colin dear, may I have the bill for me Miyu, Fay and Duke? I'll pay for everything."

Fox heard what Fara said but before he even got a word out, he felt a firm hand on his shoulder and looked at Miyu who shook her head. "I know what you're going to say but... You're not gonna win this one, trust me Duke."

Fay concurred with Miyu. "We've tried many times too. Just take it Duke..."

Fox then felt Fara's hand on his other shoulder and Fara grinned at him when he turned to face her "Me and the girls had a wonderful time here with you Duke. Consider it my treat."

Fox then sighed in defeat. "Alright... I'll accept your generous offer Fara. Fox then had a mischievous grin on his face and boldly caressed one of Fara's cheeks with his hand, causing Fara to gasp and blush. "Next time, let me treat you to a breakfast beautiful." Fox finished with a wink. He chuckled when he saw Fara look away with a blush. "Looks like I've made you blush today after all!"

Miyu pointed at her team leader and laughed "HAHA! He made you blush as well didn't he? Turn around so we can see it!" Miyu said with a smirk and wiggling eye brows.

"H-he caught me off guard, that's all! That was a cheap shot Duke!" Fara pouted with crossed arms before laughing as well. "Looks like you win 'Mr. Solid Cobra'. You really are a lady killer. By the way I'll hold you to that offer Duke." Fara winked.

"Hey don't forget about me and Fay Duke!" Miyu said with a smirk while pointing to herself and Fay, who was nodding at what Miyu said.

***Ahem*** The group looked to their right and looked at Colin, who had a slight annoyed visage on his face, one aimed at Duke before look at Fara with a smile. "Here's the bill miss Fara. Which payment method do you wish to use?"

Fara fished her wallet out of the inner pocket of her jacket and pulled out a glimmering, metallic card. "Credit card please." Colin held a portable card scanner towards her and she held her card on the display screen of the scanner and after a few beeps the transaction was completed and paid.

Colin smiled and handed Fara her receipt "We hope to see you again soon!" And with that said Colin walked away.

Fara turned to the rest of her companions "Well then, shall we go?" They nodded to her and they got up to leave the restaurant. Flint waved them off as they left "Have fun with yar new lady friends Duke!" The girls all laughed as Fox waved back at Flint with a blush.

They were relieved that the storm finally died down and that there was only a slight drizzle left. The girls zipped up their jackets and Fox pulled the hood of his jacket from his head. Fox looked around on the streets and parking lots "So where is your car parked Fara?"

Fara gestured the group to follow her "Follow me Duke. Come on team!" They followed Fara as they walked back to the parking garage that was a few blocks away.

"What kind of house do you live in Duke?" Fay asked.

"I live in a small apartment on the 28th floor. Thankfully it has everything in. Would 've been awful if I had to share a public bathroom and toilet with others. You never know what happens in those!"

Fara grimaced when Fox talked about public bathrooms. "Tell me about it. The things we've heard from our dorm rooms that happened in the night in the bathrooms... So loud..."

"They were having a good time from what I've heard. Until they're caught by one of the custodians and receive the tongue lashing of their lives before being booted from the academy!" Miyu laughed before her expression turned sour with disgust. "Although what I've heard some students going through after a wild night of partying and drinking... Yeah I could do without those..."

"Men and women are not allowed to live with each other so they've separated the dorm in half, one for the men and one for the women. Though that doesn't stop them from sneaking away at night to meet each other and you know... make love to each other?" Fay said with a blush.

Fox laughed and then sighed "I see the academy is still very old fashioned about that and it's funny that 'that' is still happening even after all these years! Aahh... good old times..." Fox then turned to Fara "How far till the garage Fara? You're parked quite farther away than I thought."

"Aww come on Duke. A little drizzle and walking isn't gonna kill you. It's only one more block from here. I wanted my car in a secured garage to ensure nothing happens to it." Fara laughed.

After around ten more minutes of walking and small talk they arrived at the garage's northern gate. The building itself could easily be mistaken for an office skyscraper for it was tall, had many tinted square windows and was about 50 stories high with gates on all four sides for for the cars to drive out from on the ground level.

When the group arrived at one of the doors leading to the large lobby, Fara took out the key card from her jacket's front pocket and slid it into the slot and after hearing a click, opened the door and walked inside the lobby. "My car is on the thirtiest floor. Let's take the elevator shall we?" Fara gestured towards the six elevator doors on left wall of the lobby.

The group agreed and walked towards the elevators where a couple of people were waiting for the elevators to arrive. Fay pressed the button to call down one of the elevators. After a few moments the left elevator arrived, which was cylindrical shaped and appeared to be made from a glass like material. They waited for the people at were in the elevator to walk out before entering.

The group, together with a few others entered the elevator. Fara pressed the button for the thirtiest floor while the other people pressed the buttons for the their floors of destination.

The elevator then took off. Fay was hanging at the back of the group, which is why the group didn't saw the butch doberman-like Lylatian approach her from behind, wearing only a white tank top to show his biceps, black pants and black and white sport sneakers.

Fay yelped hard when she felt a hand being slapped roughly on her left shoulder, along with a sniffing sound which made her very uncomfortable. "Hey babe, you smell rather nice. The name's Steve. Are you here by yourself? If so, you can come with me for a really good and sexy time hahaha..." he said with a rough, gritty voice as held hard on her shoulder, making Fay whimper.

Fay however retorted back "Wish I could say the same about your breath eww! I don't know who you think you are Steve, but can you please let go of me? I'm absolutely not interested in whatever you have to offer!"

The people in the elevator heard the commotion and turned around, only to be taken aback by the abhorrent scene but did not dare to challenge the doberman ruffian when he stared back at them with a fierce, intimidating glare, so they stepped back. Fox, Fara and Miyu on the other hand...

That made the doberman ruffian only laugh "Aww playing hard to get babe? That only turns me on even... Argh!" before he could finish what he wanted to say, he felt a painful blow to his nose, courtesy of Fay, which resulted in a bloody nose.

He whined in pain and let go of her. Fay saw her chance and escaped before hiding behind Fara, who held one protective arm beside Fay while glaring at the ill mannered ruffian that tried to hit on her friend.

Before the Steve could attempt to go for Fay again, he felt his arms being grabbed before being twisted back hard behind his back, restraining and incapacitating him from the sheer pain alone. "AARRGHHH! HEY! WHAT GIVES?!" he turned his head back to see who was grabbing him, he gasped when he realized who one of the two was that was restraining him.

He glared with anger first at Fox and then Miyu, who held on to one of his arms and both Fox and Miyu returned a cold, vicious glare back at him while snarling. _"That's the lynx wench that took out the boss a few days ago..."_

"What's the big idea buster?! Give me one good reason not bash your face in RIGHT NOW!" Miyu growled viciously before giving his arm another twist, causing Steve to yell in pain.

"Hasn't your parents taught you any manners?!" Fox said with disgust as he twisted his arm even further, causing the ruffian to hiss in pain "We won't warn you again! Am I clear here you piece of shit?!"

"Crystal... clear!" Steve muttered. Fox and Miyu nodded at each before letting go of the ruffian's arms. When Steve tried to get up, Fara lunged at him and punched him hard in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Steve fell to the ground while holding his stomach and whining in pain.

"Consider that a warning shot, you filthy nobody..." Fara growled. She then turned around to face Fay and embraced her in a tight hug, which Fay returned profusely while sniffling "Fay are you okay!? Did he hurt you?!"

Fay heaved a sigh of relief since the whole situation is over. "He didn't hurt me luckily enough. Thank you guys so much! I don't know what I would've done if you guys weren't around!"

"Judging from your punch to his nose, I actually think you do." Fox said with a smirk and crossed arms "You've showed that bastard not to mess with you!"

"Yeah that was a nice one Fay! Just like I taught you! Looks like you don't hit, as you once said yourself, like a wet noodle after all!" Miyu said cheerily.

"Guess I don't, do I?" Fay laughed joyfully with her friends joining in laughing after her.

It was an awkward elevator ride to the thirtiest floor. Fox and the girls shot looks of disgust to the other people in the elevator, who either looked away or to the floor in utter shame as they did nothing to help Fay. Meanwhile Steve was still on the ground in the back of the elevator, writhing and whimpering in pain.

After a few more minutes of going up, Fox and the girls arrived on the thirtiest floor. As the group stepped out of the elevator, they were not aware that Steve was shadowing them. Little did they know, he recovered faster than they could've anticipated and he was biding his time for his target, Miyu, to lower her guard.

"You can come with me for a really good and sexy time... That has to be the creepiest and nastiest pick up line I've heard so far! And I've heard plenty already!" Fay said shuddered with a face of utter disgust.

"I really hope this isn't what you have to deal with on a daily basis Fay..." Fox sighed.

"Thankfully it's not every day but it happens often enough that I now have trouble approaching men... I think you noticed that from our first conversation Duke..." Fay said with a sad visage, Fay then smiled when she looked at Fox "which reminds me, thank you for comforting me during our first conversation Duke!"

Fox smiled warmly at Fay "Aww no problem Fay! We may not know each other for that long but know that you can always talk to me if you need someone or this case 'a man' to talk to."

Miyu laughed and leaned one arm around Fox's neck "And one heck of a dude you are Duke! I hope we get to spend more time together Duke!"

Fox smiled at Miyu "Likewise Miyu! I really enjoyed our-" suddenly Fox heard movement behind him. He gasped and turned around with Miyu doing the same and their eyes widened when they saw Steve behind them.

Steve pulled something from behind him and was already mid lunge, aiming for Miyu "THIS IS FOR THE BOSS YOU FUCKING LYNX WENCH!" he roared at her.

Fox spotted with a quick glance something gleaming in the ruffian's right hand and his eyes widened and he grimaced once he realised what it was. It was a long, menacing looking hunting knife!

"MIYU WATCH OUT!" Fox didn't hesitate at all and tackled Steve with all his might, taking both him and the ruffian to the ground, with the ruffian landing on his back "Ugh! Damn you!"

"Duke!" the girls exclaimed.

Using the momentum from the tackle and fall, Fox rolled over the ruffian and then putted a arm around Steve's neck for a headlock and started to choke him out.

Steve growled and struggled to get out of the headlock, digging his claws into Fox's arm, drawing blood "Ugh! Damn... you!... stop... inter... fering!" he could barely speak as he was being choked out and started to lose consciousness.

"Fat... chance!..." Fox hissed through clenched teeth in pain as Steve dug deeper into his arm with his claws. The struggle lasted for a few seconds before Fox could feel Steve's grip on his arm slack. Steve's breathing slowly grew shallow and eventually he let go of Fox's arm and went slack.

Fox heaved a sigh of relief and removed his arm from Steve's neck. He stood when he saw the girls approaching.

"Duke are you okay?! Are you injured? Is he...?" Fara , as well as Fay held a hand in front of their snouts while Miyu stood next to them with crossed arms.

Fox held a open hand in front of him "Don't worry... I've only incapacitated-" Fox's eyes widened and gasped when he felt sudden freezing, agonizing pain that also felt like it burned, in his stomach as the adrenaline rush faded. "AAHHH! IT HURTS!"

Fox fell onto one knee and held his stomach while hunched over and screaming in severe pain.

"Fara, Fay! LOOK!" Miyu pointed at Fox's back and the girls couldn't help but gasp when they saw it. The hunting knife had deeply penetrated Fox in his back and was stuck. Judging from the place the knife had lodged, it had most likely punctured his stomach as well.

"OH NO! DUKE!" Fay shrieked in horror when she saw it.

"Shit!" Miyu sweared.

"Oh no..." Fara said with a horrified visage. The girls immediately ran over to join Fox's side.

"DUKE! HOLD ON! WE'VE GOT YOU! Miyu I need your army knife!" Fay frantically took off her jacket and then accepted the knife Miyu handed to her. She then proceeded to cut off one of the sleeves of her blouse in order to make a makeshift compress.  
She then ripped open Fox's jacket and shirt with the knife before giving it back to Miyu. She then carefully wrapped her makeshift compress around the knife in the shape of a doughnut in order to secure and stabilize the knife in place to stem the bleeding.

Fara pulled out her holo-tech phone and frantically started to dial a number "I'll call the emergency line and police in the meantime! Get him up into a sitting position when you're done Fay! You too Miyu!" she commanded her friends before giving her team mates space, both Miyu and Fay nodded to their leader.

When Fay was finished applying the compress around the wound. Both her and Miyu got to work with trying to get Fox in a sitting position in order to reduce tension on the wound. "Duke bear with me for a moment, this is gonna hurt so brace yourself!" Miyu said to Fox with a serious tone. Fox nodded at her "Ha... ha... Do what you have to!" Fox said with difficulty as he was panting heavily.

Miyu and Fay nodded at each other and proceeded to lift Fox up into a sitting position, causing Fox to scream in pain as he once again felt that severe stinging pain in his stomach and back. "Okay Fay I'll hold him up so he doesn't fall over and apply pressure to the compress." Miyu got behind Fox and held him up by his shoulders. "How are you feeling Duke?"

"I've... ha... had better days... ha... ha... but I'll manage... ha... ha... for now..." Fox's breathing was quickening and getting more shallow as time passed by. Fay was in front of Fox, looking him in the eyes with teary eyes "Duke, I need you to stay with me! Whatever you do, do not nod off to sleep. Just keep listening to me and Miyu. Look me in the eyes if you need to focus on something."

Fox nodded weakly at Fay before looking her in the eyes that looked like shimming sapphires to him in that moment "Okay... umm..." Fox had difficulty becoming up with a topic for a conversation as it was hard to think for him right now as he was getting dizzy and light headed "W-what ha... are your parents ha.. like Fay?"

Fay managed to smile for Fox despite her sadness and pained look as she hated to see Fox in such pain. "My parents are just greatest parents I could ever asked for! They've always supported me with everything in my life and they even brought Miyu into my life when they adopted her."

Miyu laughed softly when Fay said that "Yeah... Pops and mom were ecstatic at the prospect of having a second daughter in our family even when I wasn't their flesh and blood. Wouldn't even want to imagine how my life would've turned out if I didn't meet Fay and our parents on that day..."

Miyu sighed before continuing as tears started to roll down her face "Also Duke?" Fox turned his head to look behind him to face Miyu before he flinching as he felt pain from his wound "Thank you so much for saving me back there! I'm sooo sorry you got hurt because of me! If only that damn scumbag didn't caught me off guard!"

Miyu burst into tears and was crying now _"Damn it! I hate crying! Usually I don't cry so easily but... he got hurt because of me..."_

Fay couldn't hold any more and started to cry and sniffle as well _"Oh Miyu... I always start to cry too when I see you cry! I hate seeing you so sad..."_

Miyu got startled when felt something cupping and caressing her cheek and when she took a better look at it, was shocked to see that it was Fox's hand "D-Duke?!"

Fox intensely looked Miyu in the eye as he having difficulty staying conscious "Please... ha... ha... don't cry Miyu! It... makes me ha... ha... argh!... Really sad to see... haaah... you cry! Same... ha... goes for you Fay!"

Fox's breathing was getting faster and let out pained grunts as it felt like his heart was going to burst. _"They're sad because I got reckless and got myself hurt! Damn it! Must... stay... awake!"_

Miyu couldn't believe what she was hearing _"This guy is crazy! Even when he himself is in such pain, he's still worried about the people around him?! I never met a more sweet and caring guy (besides Dad) in my life. How's he is still single?!"_

Miyu grabbed hold of Fox's hand on her cheek and smiled with tears still rolling down her face, mindful that she doesn't lose her grip on Fox "You're a crazy but really sweet and caring man you know... Still worrying about me and Fay..."

"I agree with Miyu! You single handedly restored my faith in men Duke!" Fay said jokingly while giggling sweetly as she went behind Fox to apply pressure to the compress in Miyu's place.

Fox laughed until it started to hurt "Glad ha... I could help ha... Fay!"

A few moments later Fara joined her team mates and Fox on ground, crouching in front of Fox so they were eye level "Okay I just got off the phone. The Medivac aircraft and the police will arrive here in a few minutes! Please hold on until then Duke!" Fara said with a hopeful tone and sorrowful visage. Fox nodded weakly at Fara, acknowledging what she said to him.

Fara then turned to Fay "How's he doing Fay?"

Fay shook her head sadly "He's getting worse!"

Fay held two fingers on Fox's neck "His pulse is getting weak and he's becoming cold to the touch! Thank goodness the Medivac gets here soon! I don't think Duke could last for much longer than 30 minutes. Give or take."

Fara was not happy to hear that "I swear if that Medivac arrives here too late..." she fumed.

"Let's hope that won't be the case." Miyu concurred.

"Yeah ha... ha... it would really... suck if it did!" Fox panted out with half open eyes, his breathing was very shallow at this point.

Fara caressed Fox cheek tenderly to draw his attention, making Fox look her in the eyes "Hey! Please, stay with me Duke. I'm going to make sure everything is going to be alright." Fara said softly with warm heartedly smile. "Just take it easy for now Duke..."

That was the last thing Fox could heard before he eventually closed his eyes and lost consciousness...

**I usually hate it when stories and/or chapter(s) end with a major cliffhanger. Yet here I am, doing it myself, how ironic of me (-_-). Well that wraps up this chapter! As usual, please don't be afraid to leave a review of what you think of the story so far. Until next the next chapter of Starfox: Stars of Yearning!**


	4. Chapter 4: Guardian Angels

**StarFox: Stars of Yearning**

**Chapter 4: Guardian Angels!**

**Greetings dear readers and fans. I'm leaving this author's note here to inform that I've decided to rewrite the whole story from the ground and not leave you in the dark of whenever a new chapter is coming out or not. I'm really sorry if you were looking forward to a new chapter! I feel I've gotten a lot more experience as a writer now (At least that's what I like to believe :p). And I want to write the best possible version of my story that I'm capable of! For both you (dear readers and fans) and me! Please look forward to the new chapter of the new version and I hope you'll stick with me as I head into this new direction!**

**Other then that, please stay safe and stay home! Watch some tv series/movies, play the video games you never had the time to play/finish and have a wonderful day :)**

"_Ugh... W-where I am? Wait, wasn't I-? Ah, it all comes back to me now. Hello darkness of crippling loneliness and depression... my old and hateful friend... It seems I've returned here to you , which means... I've failed once again... You can't seem to leave me alone, can you? It's either a horrible nightmare or a visit from you, reminding me of my failures these past years... It's been a while since we've last seen each other... I hate seeing you but at the same time... I feel... relieved when you visit me... I can be who I really am here, not having to put up an act. Not have to put a fake smile for the world, acting as if everything is all peachy... having no one to return home to for years... Same routine for so long now... This time however, I had the most wonderful thing happen to me before I woke up here... I was having a most exhilarating time with three of the funniest, kindest, most beautiful and lovely ladies I've ever met._

_We got along so well and so quick as well that... It almost felt like a dream... perhaps it is one and I'll wake up to the cruel reality soon... that indeed it was all a dream and that truly, I was all by myself all along and I have to wake up in bed... and continue with the sad, miserable life I had before meeting Fay, Fara and Miyu..._

_Fay... She's just sooo... precious and innocent, ... almost everything she did and said I find so... adorable! Just her smiles and giggles alone lifts my spirit up... Makes me want to hug her and not let go of her so I can protect her from scumbags such as that Steve guy... Yuck! I wonder if she's playing Monster Duel as well... She was talking about a valuable trading card earlier in our group conversation..._

_And Miyu... Oh man... She's so... so fierce and feisty and... so hot...! She's what I would be like if I was born as a super hot lynx girl instead of you know... me? I'm surprised we had so much in common in terms of personalities! No wonder it clicked so quick between the two of us... Definitely would like to spar with her one day... Now that I can think about it... she also reminds me of Falco... minus the sarcasm, attitude and cockiness..._

_And then Fara, man she's not only beautiful and caring but oh so smoking hot as well... and I bet she knows it as well since she's not afraid to show it. While she might be a bit green, I feel like she's going to be a great leader one day... Seeing how Miyu and Fay hold such respect for her and how she remained calm during the incident where I got stabbed... oh..._

_Ah I see now... That why I'm here... because of that bastard Steve... He was gonna stab Miyu! I couldn't risk the chance! He might've hit a fatal spot and killed her... but... he might've end up killing me knowing my luck... oh man the irony... Damn it all! I wanted to spend a lot more time with them... Get to know them better... I hope they're alright... But... more than anything... I want to see them again... I... I don't want them to go... Oh... suddenly... feeling... sleepy..." _

_And so, everything faded to black for Fox once again, unable to feel or sense anything, eventually losing his sense of time as well and succumbed to the darkness..._

Fox laid motionless on his stomach on the operating table with his head sideways on a clinical pillow as the anaesthetic gas from the mask on his muzzle had finally taken effect and his arms and hands were in a neutral position on both sides of his body, with a tube that was connected to a blood IV pack hanging from a hook on a pole, sticking out of his right arm. He was still conscious, albeit barely, when he was resuscitated and then kept stable when he was inside the medivac on his way to the hospital. A group of eight people in blue surgeon outfits with one in a green one instead, signifying that person is the head surgeon, surrounded the table with Fox on it. They were frantically walking around each other and the medical equipment, either to grab additional surgery tools, to monitor the screens, to grab blood packs or medicine. One of them in the blue outfit turned towards the one in the green one.

"Joy, the patient is now down under. We may now begin the surgery ." The male tabby cat Lylatian said to the female deer-like Lylatian known as Joy as he was putting a clinical sheet on Fox, leaving only the wound exposed via the hole in the sheet.

"Thank you Nick. First of all before we begin, Darius, a quick recap of what we know of our patient so far please?" Joy gestured towards a male white wolf Lylatian next to Nick as she was grabbing her tools.

Darius nodded at Joy before looking at his clipboard "Ma'am, the CT scans have shown that the patient has sustained major trauma in the back, a stab wound from a hunting knife to be precise, penetrating the stomach as a result. The patient had recently eaten, unfortunately that means that the build-up stomach acids has leaked out of the wound, damaging the surrounding muscle tissue and organs around the stomach. However, our patient is very lucky the knife didn't penetrate any major blood vessels and I also report no major damage to his bones." Darius said in a baritone voice.

Joy sighed in relief "Oh thank Lylus whoever stabbed him missed the major blood vessels." She then began addressing her colleagues in the room "Okay first things first, we must remove the contents of his stomach so prepare him for gastric suction."

"Yes ma'am!" Most of her colleagues exclaimed.

Joy continued addressing "After that, we can then work towards closing up the wound of his stomach and then begin treating all the severed tissue of his organs and muscles around it. Then, we finally clean up all the leaked stomach acid and treat the tissue damaged by the stomach fluids. Am I clear?" Joy commanded with a stern and confident tone.

"Yes ma'am!" Her colleagues exclaimed once more.

Joy frowned as she looked at Fox as her colleagues prepared him for the gastric suction procedure. _"You're not gonna die today... Not on my watch! Or else... I could never face them ever again without eternal shame..."_

* * *

**Meanwhile somewhere in the outskirts of Corneria...**

"Sir! Bad news!, Bad news!" A male German Shepherd like canine Lylatian in a black suit and white dress shirt with black sunglasses and black shoes, exclaimed while running through a bustling control room of what appears to be a high tech military base. There were multiple computer terminals set up and communication set ups through out the room with many people in it. The German Shepherd man stopped next to a important looking male beige Labrador like Lylatian in a red military attire, who stood with a confident and attentive pose, overseeing the people of the control room.

The Labrador canine man turned towards his colleague with a concerned frown "Calm down Smith! Take a breath and tell me what's wrong." he said calmly.

The German Shepherd man now known as Smith was panting heavily before taking a deep breath and steady his breathing "Of course! Forgive me, General Pepper!" Smith made a small bow before continuing "Sir! We've lost sight of Fox McCloud!"

"What?! How did this happen?! Please, elaborate agent Smith!" Pepper commanded.

Agent Smith stood at attention and saluted "Sir! We've shadowed him all the way from his home to the Jolly Croc, after eating there he left the establishment accompanied by three women. He, together with the three women entered a parking garage after a short walk. He took the elevator to the upper floors, we couldn't determine which floor however. We tried following him in there but the elevator didn't allow any more people and thus we had to take the stairs."

Agent Smith took a small breath before continuing again "We ran as fast as we could up the stairs but by the time we made it to the floor he was going to, he got into a fight with a butch looking male canine Lylatian and he got severely injured! The three women kept him company, making safe extraction without being discovered impossible... Shortly after one the women, a vulpine Lylatian to be precise, called the emergency line, a medivac aircraft picked Fox up and transported him to a hospital. We're terribly sorry for failing you! Sir!"

Pepper let a out a deep sigh "That is terrible news... Do you know to which hospital he's being transported to? And second, what of the villain that attacked Fox?" Pepper gestured to Smith.

Agent Smith nodded "My agents managed to pin point the trajectory of the path the medivac took and from the looks of it, it's to the Cornerian Sanctuary hospital sir. And thankfully, the group of women left shortly after the medivac took Fox away, allowing us to extract the ruffian and have him transported to our secure prison in the city. He will be transported to this location shortly."

Pepper nodded to Smith "At least some good news, good work agent Smith! As for what to do next, have one of your agents sent over to the hospital to keep tabs on Fox, it will be catastrophic if they were to discover Fox's true identity. We may have been able to alter Fox's info since he could give us his consent but... we couldn't do the same for either his father's or mother's info. Thus it is possible to connect them if they were to dig further. Make sure your team puts a stop to that Smith!"

Agent Smith saluted once again "Sir! Yes! Sir!"

General Pepper himself stood at attention and saluted back "Those are your orders! You are dismissed!"

"Sir!" Agent Smith made a small bow before turning around and marching out of the control room.

General Pepper turned around and sighed before looking around the control room once again. "This just took a turn for the worse, if that bastard Shears finds you... Fox... My prayers go out to you... Please... be safe..." Pepper mumbled to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile outside one the many ER rooms of the hospital named The Cornerian Sanctuary, said to be one the biggest and best hospitals of Corneria, with a in-door shopping mall, hotel and recreation area in their own seperate wings in the hospital's mega complex, we find the trio of ladies, Fara, Fay and Miyu waiting in a hallway. The hallway had a teal-green floor with sterile white painted walls and large windows for a nice view of the city.  
It also had several rows of chairs mounted to the walls which the girls were sitting on next to each other with a glum visage on each of their faces. The hallway they're waiting in ended at a big doorway with two metal doors and a lit sign that said 'ER' above them. The other end of the hallway was a intersection leading to the other wings of the hospital.

The hallway was bustling with activity. Doctors and nurses were running to the room/floor where they're needed. Hospital workers rushing in with new patients, some of them even in critical condition. Loud, rapid chatter could be heard everywhere in the hallway. The girls were silent while looking at the floor, neither of them feeling like talking. It had been 8 hours since their encounter with Steve, it being 3pm in the afternoon as of now.  
Fara had driven with her car to the hospital with Miyu and Fay in tow since there was no space left for them in the medivac aircraft. Since arriving at the hospital they've been waiting outside the ER room where Fox was admitted to, with the girls sometimes leaving to either go to the bathroom or to get something to eat every once in a while.

Fara had just finished her phone call with her instructor at the academy to explain where they were and that they're going to take the next day off. The girls were silent afterwards until eventually Fara and Miyu heard light sniffling to their right, causing theirs ears to droop down. When they looked, they couldn't help but tear up as well as they saw Fay with her eyes closed and her hands folded in front of her while making little sniffles. Miyu placed a comforting hand on Fay's back with Fara placing one on her shoulder.

"I... I-I don't want him to die..." Fay croaked, as she tried to hold back her tears but failed, ended up crying "H-He doesn't deserve this... please Duke... I-I just met you but...! I don't want you to go already!"

"Same goes for me Fay... *sniff* He even saved my life..." Miyu clenched her hands into fists in anger as tears streamed down her face "Damn it... why Duke?! Why did you took the knife for me?! Don't... don't you dare die on me! Not before I repaid my debt to you..." Since Miyu didn't want others to see her cry, she was wearing Fox's sunglasses since Fay forgot to give it back to him.

Fara held her hand on her chest where her heart was with a crestfallen visage as she looked to the ground, trying to hold back her own tears "H-how long has Duke been in there now? It's been 7 hours since we've been here... W-what if he's not-!?... Oh Lylus!... I-I don't want to think about it! Duke you better come back to us..."

Fara snarled as she too began to cry, "You're not even part of my team but I... I somehow feel like I've fail you as a leader... I didn't even got to see what you were made off, If... If you would've been a good fit for our team... Duke... come back to us... stay with us for a while longer..."

All the people who saw them felt sad for them, most of them wishing that whoever they were waiting for would make it. Some even stopped by to ask if they were okay and if they needed anything or someone to talk to. Even more hours passed after that until it was late into the evening with the sun already gone under. The girls were starting to lose hope as they still haven't heard anything about Fox's condition until one of the surgeons, a middle aged male tabby cat-like Lylatian whom we know as Nick, who was performing surgery on Fox came out of the ER room as a colleague of his switched with him so he could rest and informed the girls that they are still unsure if Fox's gonna make it but that they're doing everything they can to save him.  
They were offered to spend the night here at the hospital's indoor hotel, specifically made so people can stay close to their loved ones that had to stay at the hospital. They agreed to spending the night at their hotel, seeing that the surgery was going to take even longer, probably late into the morning of the next day.

"I'm very sorry I couldn't give you a more adequate answer miss Fara..." Nick said in a apologetic matter. "I really wish I had good news for you but... I don't want to give you girls false hope..."

Fara shook her head "Don't worry. I appreciate you're being honest about this mister...?" Fara said while gesturing Nick.

"You can call me Nick miss Fara. Here, let me give you this hand communicator." Nick handed Fara a small pebble-like metallic device with a receiver speaker and a several numeric buttons on it "Dial the number assigned to the room/department you wish to contact and the secretary of that room/department will try to contact back as soon as possible. Call whenever you need an update on the status of the surgery. The number of this department is 270497"

"Thank you Nick. I'll try not to overdo it with the calls." Fara smiled as she shook Nick's hand.

"Well that will be all miss Fara. I'll take my leave and rest now" Nick made a small bow to Fara and then took off, walking in the direction of the recreation wing of the giant hospital complex.

"Well then what shall we do for now. Miyu, Fay, any suggestions?" Fara asked while gesturing Fay and Miyu to follow her as she made her way to the shopping mall part of the hospital. Miyu and Fay held their chins as they contemplated on what to do now since it was too early to go to bed.

"We could check out the shopping mall and see if we find any good shops and maybe hit the recreation area next?" Fay suggested "What do you think Miyu?"

"Hmm... well you know me, I much rather do something or eat something than shopping but if you and Fara gonna go shop first that fine by me." Miyu said with a shrug "Might also be a good idea to go to our houses and get our sleeping cloths since we're going to spend the night here."

Fara frowned at Miyu's last comment as stopped walking "I erm... much rather not go back to my house right now. Still not welcome since he yelled at me because I refused to go out with that greasy slime ball of a panther and ruin a potential partner deal between our companies." _"And walking in on him and discovering his 'method' of coping with his problems also doesn't happen..."_ Fara said with a crestfallen visage while letting out a shaky sigh.

Miyu flinched as she and Fay stopped walking as well when they saw Fara's reaction "Oh yeah... I forgot about that one, so sorry sis. Want me and Fay to get you spare sleeping cloths from our house then? I'm sure one of mine fit you. I'm afraid you'll suffocate in one of Fay's if you were to wear one of her's hahaha!" Miyu laughed as she received a faux left hook to her left shoulder from Fay.

"Hey I'm not that small Miyu!" Fay said with a mock scowl before smiling "But yeah, I don't think my cloths will fit you Fara."

Fara smiled sadly as she shook her head "Thank you kindly for the offer you two but it's okay. If the shopping mall has a cloths store I'll just buy us new ones. Thank goodness I have my own company on my name so that I have my own money..." _"Setting me up with my own company is one of the few good things he had done for me since mom left him. Even if mom did kind of had to force him to do it..."_

Fay looked with sympathy at Fara before hugging her which Fara returned while whimpering "It's so cruel of him to kick you out like that... I can't imagine how I and Miyu would feel if our parents were to do that to us except being heartbroken." Fay patted Fara's back "Know that our offer is still open Fara. You're more than welcome to stay at our house for the time being. Dad would be ecstatic to have a third daughter in his house." Fay said with a sweet laugh.

Miyu laughed as well as she hugged Fara from behind "And a badass one at that as well. Believe me, pops gonna love having you around Fara"

Fara sniffled as she hugged Fay tighter "I've said it already today but... you two are truly..." Fara wept softly "the reason why I'm able to push on through this whole mess! I'm truly blessed to the both of you as my friends..." Fara heaved a sigh of relief before she wiped at her tears away with her right hand "But we can worry about that later. Let's get going again okay?" Miyu and Fay nodded as they let go of Fara resumed walking towards the shopping mall. "We need to be there for Duke as he needs all the support he can get right now."

"That's true... I hate situations like these to be fair. Wanting to help someone really bad but you're powerless to do anything in that moment and can do nothing but wait..." Miyu sighed.

"Well that's not entirely true, we've managed to keep him alive long enough for the medivac to pick him up and transport him to the hospital. So we did help him in a major way Miyu." Fay said with her usual cheery tone "Of course it sucks we can't do anything right now but look at it this way, we've done our part in saving his life, now... we must put our faith in the surgeons and doctors to save him and that Duke himself has the willpower to make it!"

"Man you always know what to say when you're not a stuttering, nervous but adorable fluffball hahaha!" Miyu smiled and laughed as Fay pouted as she looked at Miyu "But seriously, I appreciate you always being there for me Fay. Couldn't have wished for a better sister even if I tried!"

Fay smiled affectionately at Miyu "Remember that I'll always be there for you Miyu. As for you Fara..." Fay gave Fara a small peck on her left cheek as she smiled "Same for you Fara." Fara giggled at Fay's gesture of affection "By the way Miyu I notice you're wearing Duke's sunglasses. I thought you were only gonna keep it safe for him?"

Miyu kind of fidgeted in place as she felt put on the spot "Oh yeah... I was supposed to that do ha ha... but then I tried it on and noticed how badass it made me look and I kind of didn't want people to see my eyes since I've cried and... yeah... don't want people to see that." _"I totally get why you like sunglasses so much now Duke..."_

Fay realized something else as Miyu gave her explanation "That reminds... it's been a while since the last time I've seen you cry Miyu... You're not bottling up your emotions again are you?"

Miyu grimaced at what Fay said "No..." she went silent for a while before muttering out "Yes..."

Miyu once again sighed as she now felt like she had to explain to both Fay and Fara what she kept hidden "As you know, I have a hard time accepting help from others. Especially if others get hurt when they help me. I'm prideful like that. Couple of friends of mine, back when I lived on the streets and in a gang, lost their lives when they saved mine... and... seeing Duke do the same for me, even though we barely know each other... it was too much..."

Miyu stopped talking for a moment as she, Fay and Fara entered through the gate to the shopping mall "Let's talk later about this. This is not the place for such talk."

Fara concurred with Miyu by nodding "I agree Miyu, but as your leader I feel you should finish this conversation later on, don't think you're off the hook miss! I'm worried as well..."

Miyu grinned at Fara "Aww how sweet of you to worry about me boss!" Fara rolled her eyes before smiling.

Fay nodded as well "Ah, fair enough Miyu. I'm just really worried about you, you know. It breaks my heart to see you and Fara sad..."

Miyu smiled warmly as she patted Fay on the head, which Fay didn't stop surprisingly "You're a real sweetheart you know that? Sometimes even too sweet for this world..."

As they entered to main hall, the girls looked in awe at the spacious and busy shopping mall. White marble floor tiles, stands, shops and people as far as the eye could see and dozens of stories with even more stores and halls to explore to your heart's content. The girls knew they weren't getting bored anytime soon, even Miyu seemed to agree with that notion.

Fara grinned upon seeing all of this "Didn't think it would be this big! Look at the shops! Well then team! Let's shop till we drop!"

"Yeah!" Both Miyu and Fay exclaimed

They then spend the rest of the evening and many hours after browsing all the shops they desired to see. From multiple clothing shops to comic book stores and finally, several game shops. This went on for several exhausting hours until it was late in the night, that being 2:00 am. The girls laughed and smiled as they each carried multiple bags of a variety of stuff they've bought as they made their way back to their hotel. It still was as busy as it was a few hours ago in the shopping mall. Not very surprising since Corneria is the kind of city that never sleeps.

"That was a lot more fun than I've expected it to be! Also, thanks for indulging me and Fay by going to the comic book and game stores together with us sis!" Miyu said with smirk.

Fara smirked back at Miyu "You're welcome Miyu. I knew that if I didn't, that there would be no way for either me or Fay to convince you otherwise in coming to a clothing boutique with us." Fara grinned when Miyu shot her a annoyed look at her with Fay giggling at Miyu. "How you don't love chic clothes as a fellow woman will always remain a mystery to me..." Fara shook her head as she said that.

Miyu shrugged "Ehh... most chic clothes are overrated if you ask me. If I see something that I like I just buy it and wear it. Don't really care about if it's made by some famous, flamboyant dude who's acting super feminine or not."

"While I do agree with most of that Miyu, I still think you should own a few chic clothing pieces, including a few dresses." Fay interjected. She giggled when she saw Miyu grimaced in disgust while making mock vomit noices. Fara sighed, being disappointed in Miyu's answer.

"Aww hell no Fay! I... HATE... DRESESS! And those frilly, glittery fancy clothes and shoes that all those stuck up rich women who think they're holier than thou, wear... the thought alone! Plus I have better things to spend my money on!" Miyu exclaimed.

"Like what? You mean video games and glimmering cardboard playing cards?" Fara said dryly.

"Exactly!" Miyu said shamelessly with a cheeky smirk and her hands on her hips.

Fara facepalmed "Miyu... You're a real mystery to me sometimes, how you're not born as a guy is beyond me..."

"Well I could pretend to be a dude if it makes you feel better! Also, you can blame Fay for giving me with a video game and card game addiction sis!" Miyu laughed heartily as she heard Fara irritated growl.

The girls found themselves in the main square of the hospital's complex. They decided to rest and sit on one of the benches that surrounded the giant fountain of the square. The fountain had a large statue of Falco Lombari sporting his iconic smirk on his face and attire that he wore during the Lylat Wars, posed in a confident, triumphant pose with a champagne bottle in his left hand that the statue held above it's head with water shooting out of the bottle overhead.

All three girls look at the statue in awe and all three thought the same thing

"_Jeez what a poser... but kind of hot though..."_

The girls put their bags next to them. Miyu placed a white paper bag on her lap. It had the wonderful smell of food wafting from it. She took a hamburger wrapped in paper, a paper container with fries and a large soda cup from it and placed them on her lap before passing the bag over to Fay who took out her food items before passing it over to Fara. Their mouths watered as they smelled their food before digging in.

"Oohhh... I can never get enough of a good burger and fries..."Miyu sighed with delight while eating.

"Ditto Miyu! Surprised you're eating a burger together with us Fara!" Fay said jovially before continuing eating.

"Ehh, every once in a while is not gonna kill me. Plus thinking back to the advice Duke gave me, I figured I should loosen up a bit." Fara sighed as she made herself and her other two team mates a bit sad at the mention of Fox's 'name'.

Fara stopped eating for a bit as she sighed once more "I really hope he's gonna be okay... sucks that the best thing we can do for him is pray right now..."

"Well he better make it back or else I'm gonna be mega pissed since we've bought gifts for him! And for leaving us behind... hmpf!" Miyu looked sideways with her eyes closed with her arms crossed across her chest. After a short while she looked to the floor "Aww who am I kidding? I feel so bad that he got hurt because of me..."

Fay looked concernedly at Miyu "Miyu it could've happened to any one of us. I'm actually surprised he didn't swung the knife at me all things considered... I get what you mean though. Best if we don't dwell on it for now."

Miyu smiled at Fay "True that Fay... that reminds me Fara, I know you don't want to talk about it but I've been wondering. Since you've been kicked out of your house, don't you need a place to stay besides the academy? Have you found a place to live in yet? You should have no trouble finding a place I think, considering your wealth. Miyu paused for a moment "I've just realized that sounded narrow minded, Sorry Fara..."

Fara had a downcast visage before taking a bite from her burger and finished chewing and swallowing before speaking again "It's okay Miyu. You would think it would be a piece of cake considering my wealth but that couldn't be further from the truth even if I tried. Ever since that missile blew up the centre of the city, along with my father's previous house... The government has trouble housing all the victims who became homeless that fateful day, even to this day! There's such a long waiting list, even for people with my income, it really sucks..."

Fara looked up with a determined visage. "However, my misfortunes regarding housing pales in comparison of the victims of explosion, who've lost not only their houses and belongings but their loved ones as well... those people... they'll never come back... I don't mind waiting for a house since they need it way more than me, even... if it means that I don't know where I'll live for now..."

Fay and Miyu looked in awe at their leader "Just when I thought my respect for you couldn't grew even bigger... I'm really glad I ended up in your team sis!" Miyu smiled warmly as she said that "Are you really sure you don't want to come live with me and Fay for a bit? I know our house isn't as big as the previous one but still." _"Really sucks our previous house got destroyed in that explosion... Damn those invading bastards... Guess I should count my blessings since we weren't home when that happened, however."_

Fara shook her head while smiling "I'm sure Miyu, I wouldn't feel good intruding and living in your and Fay's house at the moment since your mother due for another child soon, right? And you've still have yet to move houses since you and Fay too have to wait for a open house so you can finally move to a bigger house."

"While that is true, I'm sure she wouldn't mind and I'm also sure we can work something out, even considering the cramped space of the house. I'm really worried that you'll end up with no place to call your own Fara..." Fay looked at Fara with a concerned visage "Please, at least reconsider our offer Fara!" Fay pleaded.

Fara smiled at Fay, touched that Fay cares so much about her well being "Okay Fay, I'll think about it..."

Miyu smiled at Fara as she finished her fries "Please do sis! By the way, it's getting quite late now." Miyu yawned "We should head back to our hotel."

"Good idea Miyu!" Fara concurred "Have you finished your meal Fay?"

Fay wiped her mouth with a napkin "Yep! Well good to go Fara!"

"Let's go then." Fara got up and grabbed her bags, Miyu and Fay doing the same and they were on their way to the hotel. It was a quiet and cold autumn night but it wasn't raining any more, much to the delight of the girls since they've had their school jackets to keep them warm, all three having zipped up their jackets all the way. It was a short walk from the mall to the hotel. It was a tall, silver oval shaped building with surface looking like it was entirely made up from square windows, Most had the curtains up, blocking people outside from looking in. They walked through the door and they've arrived in the hotel's lobby.

The lobby itself was quite modest. Black and white stone tile floor with a long red carpet leading to the stairs to the upper floors of the building. Several potted plants scattered around, some on the floor and some on the lobby desk. There were several speakers hanging from the ceiling, playing cheesy elevator music. There were also several posters of various things on the walls, including one of the StarFox team striking a triumphant pose with the planet Venom exploding in the background with the text: 'Saviours of Lylat' at the bottom of the poster.

The next poster was of a scruffy looking male labrador like Lylatian, who appeared to be George Shears in his usual green military suit with several medals pinned on it, who was yelling at a stand up microphone that stood on a speech desk with him behind it, with the text: 'Are you also sick and tired of rogue mercenary teams and criminals gallivanting here? Of the government doing nothing? Want to improve the economy of our beloved cities and planet?' at the top of the poster and at the bottom with bold and colourful letters stood: 'Vote George Shears as your next president! Together, Let's make Corneria great again!'

Miyu scuffed at the poster of George Shears "I don't know what's more baffling? How that blabbering bastard still has his position after his screw up with the attack from three years ago or the fact that there really are people out there that support and vote for him."

Fay frowned when she looked at the poster Miyu as looking at "Some people say I'm crazy but I feel things were a lot when Pepper was still general of the Cornerian army. This selfish idiot on the poster only cares about himself, his status and his own pockets. He doesn't care about the people of Corneria!"

Fara meanwhile went to the front desk of the lobby and saw that the receptionist was fast asleep with his head on his crossed arms on the desk, who was drooling and snoring loudly. "Eww disgusting..." Fara said with a disgusted face.

The man who was asleep was a muscular bulldog like Lylatian with short white fur and brown spots here and there. He had a large, pushed in black button nose and a wrinkly face with floppy ears which were longer than was common among his kind. He wore a fancy red suit with golden trims as you would expect from a hotel receptionist.

"Hey! Please wake up!" Fara softly slapped with her hand several times on the service bell on the desk to wake him up.

"Aaahhh! Please don't hit me!" The bulldog man fell backwards with a crash, startling Fara as well "Ow ow ow ow..." the canine man looked up as he laid on the ground and then gasped while blushing _"She's beautiful... aaahhhh..."_

"Ahem, excuse me sir, I would like to rent a room for the night?" Fara asked politely before she raised an eyebrow as the canine man kept staring at her with his mouth agape "It's impolite to stare at a lady, you know"

The canine man flinched as Fara finished speaking "Aaahh! So sorry miss!" he hastily got up and picked up his chair and sat in it with a thud "Please forgive me for my behaviour! It's been a long night..." he sighed "My colleague who was supposed to take over my shift has gotten sick... I've been here since yesterday since we've got our hands full these past few days and my boss said it's either you stay or you can kiss your employment goodbye..." the canine man said teary eyed _"I swear to Lylus if my boss doesn't pay me extra for this... uuhhh but she's so scary though..."_

Fara smiled sympathetically at the canine man "I'm so sorry to hear that sir...?" she gestured towards the canine man.

"Aah! It's Bruce ma'am!" Bruce said as he nodded "And your name miss?"

"My name is Fara. Pleased to meet you Bruce" Miyu and Fay joined Fara as she talked to Bruce "Oh and these fine ladies here are my best friends, Miyu and Fay!" Fara said as she placed her arms on Miyu and Fay and leaned on them, causing both Miyu and Fay to giggle.

"Hey Bruce. Nice to meet ya" Miyu said with a two finger salute.

"Hello! A pleasure to meet you Bruce" Fay said with a sweet smile.

Bruce was speechless as he looked at Miyu and Fay _"Even more beautiful ladies..."_

"You like what you're seeing Brucey?" Miyu chortled and smirked as Bruce flinched when Miyu called him out and then shyly looked away in embarrassment.

"Ooohhh! Please, forgive me for staring ladies. It's been a long day..." Bruce said as he made a small bow "Anyhow, you said you wanted to rent a room miss Fara?" Bruce gestured towards Fara.

"Yes, Bruce. Room for three and separate beds please. King size." Fara said.

"Aww..." Miyu looked disappointed. _"Joykill..."_

"Well we could always snuggle together Miyu!" Fay comforted Miyu with a smile.

"Yeah that's true... but I wanna snuggle with Faraaaa for once!" Miyu whined as she leaned on Fara, who growled in annoyance.

"Is... this... really something you should discuss in front of a guy, Miyu?!" Fara hissed in a irritated tone while clenching her hands into fists.

Bruce meanwhile was blushing profusely and panted as his mind went into overdrive as he heard the girls arguing and it took him all his focus to keep his eyes glued to the pc monitor on his desk while he was searching for a available room for the girls. "I-I-I have a room available for you on the 7th floor for you miss Fara!" Bruce stammered loudly as he tried really hard not to stare at the girls and hide that he was panting "It has a nice view and everything!"

Fara and the girls got startled by how loud Bruce said that "Oh! Oh Bruce, we're so sorry if we made you uncomfortable with our conversation! My apologies for Miyu's vulgar behaviour!" Fara said as she scratched behind her head out of embarrassment.

Bruce waved his hands in front of him frantically "No, no, no ,no! It's totally okay Fara! No need to apologize! Hehehehe!" He smiled uneasily. _"Thank Lylus for this desk covering my bottom half... Damn it brain and your wild perverted fantasies!"_

Bruce took a deep breath to calm him self down "Okay, okay... back to business..." he mumbled. "I have a room available on the 7th floor if you want the extra luxurious room? Also, for how many nights?"

Fara smiled as things were finally back on track again "Yes please, Bruce. I'll take the room! And it's for two nights."

Bruce typed a few more times on his keyboard before nodding and handing Fara a tablet "And if you would fill in this form for me please?"

Fara nodded and took the tablet "Of course Bruce, give me a moment please."

Fara scribbled, tapped and swiped a few times on the tablet before handing it back to Bruce.

Bruce gave the form a look over before nodding and then turned around to walk to the cabinet that held all the keys for the hotel rooms. He looked for a while before he found the key for Fara's hotel room and took it out. He walked back to his desk afterwards and handed Fara her hotel key "Here's your hotel key miss Fara. Hotel room 734! Hope you'll all enjoy your stay here!" Bruce said as made he made a bow this time.

"Thank you very much Bruce!" Fara said with a smile "Alright girls let's head up upstairs! Have a good night Bruce!" Fara waved she made her way to the elevator.

"Have a good night Bruce!" Fay said with a warm smile before joining Fara on her way to the elevator.

"Hang in there tough guy!" Miyu said with a wink before joining her team mates. Bruce waved back slowly as he was still in a daze from the whole experience _"Ooohhhh what I would do for a date either one of them... not that I have the courage to do so..."_

Thankfully it was a rather uneventful elevator ride to the 7th floor this time. Despite that, Fay still felt uneasy in the elevator, not surprising considering what had happened in the morning involving a elevator ride as well. Fara and Miyu noticed Fay's uneasiness and both wrapped a arm around her for comfort. Fay let a delighted sigh as she felt her worries melt away. They soon arrived at their designated floor and made their way to their room. The floor comprised of a long hallway with white painted room and a curved ceiling, with coloured doors on both sides of the hallway, coffee tables and lounge sofa's in front of the large windows of the floor for lounging with a nice view. The girls made their way to their room. Fara slid the key into the keyhole and opened the door till halfway, much the confusion of Miyu and Fay.

"Is something wrong Fara?" Miyu said with raised eyebrows.

"Is everything alright Fara?"Fay said with a concerned look.

"I just wanted to say..." Fara looked back at them and paused before facing the door again to hide her grin "THAT I CALL DIBS ON THE LARGEST BED!" Fara cackled as she stormed inside their hotel room!

Miyu was taken aback before realizing what Fara just said "WHAT THE?! HOLD IT RIGHT THERE SIS!" Miyu hollered as she chased after Fara.

"Hey! No fair Fara!" Fay joined Miyu in her chase before all three of them were laughing heartily as they jumped on the largest bed of the room together, face down as they giggled.

"Wooow it's soooo soft..." Fara sighed with delight as laid on her back.

"Ditto!" Both Miyu and Fay said with them laying on their backs as well, facing the ceiling.

They laid there, enjoying the moment they just shared. After a while Fara sighed "I wonder how Duke is doing..."

"Probably going through the worst time of his life right now... Damn that Steve guy!" Miyu grumbled.

"Why did that creep had to ruin such a good start of the day?..." Fay mumbled sadly.

"Sometimes that's just how life is I'm afraid." Fara said.

"Still doesn't make it fair what happened to Duke..." Fay sighed.

"Yeah, it doesn't indeed..." Fara frowned as she faced the ceiling again.

They were silent for a while. Not knowing what to say any more. The hotel room they are in is quite spacious. It consisted of three separate rooms and a small hallway, a living room, a bathroom and a small kitchen. It had a wood panel floor with colourful round carpet on it. It also consisted of two beds next to each other on the left side of the room, a lounge couch on the right side of the room, facing the large window. A mini bar next to the bed they were on with a drawer on the other side. A closet next to the door to the bathroom containing blankets, towels, etc. and finally, the walls consisted of small glass tiles of varied colours.

Miyu broke the silence "We should take a shower and and get ready for bed." She said in a sad tone.

"Yeah that's probably a good idea. You can go first if you want Miyu." Fara offered.

"Thanks sis... Don't mind if I do." Miyu then hopped off the and took off her boots before heading to the bathroom.

After Miyu left the room Fara faced Fay with a concerned visage "How are you holding up Fay? You know you can tell me if things become too much for you right? I don't want you pushing yourself if they are." Fara hugged Fay, with Fay returning it "Too be honest, this is all a bit too much for me... I never had to deal with something like this! And so shortly after mom left and me being kicked out by my dad... a-all within the span of two weeks!" Fara said shakily.

Fay sniffled softly into Fara's shoulder while rubbing Fara's back in a comforting way "I... I feel I should be saying those things to you Fara... You know you can be vulnerable with me and Miyu, right? I hate seeing you so sad... and not knowing if Duke will make it on top of all this? It's torture!"

Fara tightened her embrace while sniffling "I feel that as a leader I shouldn't show both you this side of me. So vulnerable, weak, broken... Yet it gets tougher every day to keep smiling like nothing can take me down! I feel... that's the kind of leader the both of you need! Every team/unit for that matter. If the leader can't inspire his/her teammates or if the leader him/herself isn't confident or strong at all. Everything will fall apart..." Fara broke down in tears "I hate feeling like this Fay..." Fara bawled out "I-I wish I didn't walked in on my dad that fateful night... and that I went out with stupid jerk of a panther! Maybe... maybe all of this could've been avoided! I miss mom so much..."

"How long have you been bottling up these feelings Fara?" Fay said with a saddened tone as she felt Fara trembling as she cried her eyes out "While those things you said about leadership is true for the most part, that doesn't mean you should sacrifice your happiness and well being for our sakes! It's not healthy to keep all these feelings hidden and then suffer in silence! Remember! It's okay if you need to lean on us Fara because even though you're our leader, you're also our best friend in the first place! Never forget that..."

"I'm sorry for breaking down like this Fay! I'm so sorry for throwing all of this on your lap..." Fara bawled while taking a shaky breaths. The both of them fell towards the bed and were laying sideways on the bed now.

"Shhh... it's okay Fara... it's okay... take your time..." Fay said in a soothing and motherly tone as she continued to rub Fara's back.

This went for a while as they embraced each other while laying on the bed. They didn't notice the bathroom door opening and with it, a saddened Miyu heading towards them after checking to make sure the door of their room was locked.

"Sis?..." Fara got startled as she felt Miyu embracing her from behind "I couldn't help but overhear you crying while showering. Please don't cry... let us shoulder some of your pain and sorrow sis... know that we're always there for you..." Miyu said.

"T-thank you Miyu..." Fara sniffled as she wept softly "I-I feel a bit better already..."

"Any time sis... any time..." Miyu silently wept as she felt heartbroken hearing Fara cry like that.

The girls stayed like this for a long time before Fara finally calmed down and before they knew it, all three fell into a blissful slumber and thus bringing an end to their day. The night went by without any trouble for them. It was the next day. It was a soft and sunny autumn day as the sun shined brightly, firing it's piercing sun rays on the unfortunate eyes of the fennec fox in bed, waking her from slumber as she let out a annoyed grumble.

"Ugh... stupid sun... leave me alone..." Fara mumbled as she tried to move her hand to rub her eyes but discovered that she couldn't move her arm very much. "W-what the..."

Fara blinked a couple of times to return the vision to her eyes and was surprised when she saw the sleeping face of Fay very close to her face, feeling her breath as she exhaled. Fara smiled as she looked at Fay, remembering what happened last night. She heard Miyu mumbling and groaning she was waking up and felt Miyu letting go of her.

"Ugh... morning sis..." Miyu said groggily as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

Fara gently took Fay's arms off her and roll around to face Miyu "Good morn- WHAT THE HELL MIYU?!" Fara suddenly exclaimed. Miyu yelped and jumped away from Fara, causing her to fall off the bed with a loud thud.

"Aahh! Oooow..." Miyu laid on the ground on her back while rubbing the back of her head "My head... Grr, don't scare me like that sis! What's wrong with you?!"

Fay awoke with a yelp as she heard Fara yelling and Miyu falling to the floor and got up "AAHH! W-what it's going on Fara?! What happened?"

Fara looked away with a blush as Miyu got up. Fay gasped when she saw Miyu as she got up. Now she too looked away with a blush.

"What?" Miyu asked with her head tilted and her hands on her hips before noticing what she felt with her hands.

"Y-your... your hooters are on full display Miyu!" Fay stammered out in embarrassment "In fact, everything is on full display!"

"Huh?!" Miyu looked down and gasped "Ooohhhh... that's right... I must've fallen asleep when I comforted sis last night..." Miyu scratched behind her ear as she laughed and grinned in embarrassment "So sorry about this hehehehe..."

"W-whatever! Just put on some damn clothes Miyu!" Fara shouted as she pointed towards the shopping bags on the ground.

"Okay okay I will, jeez it's not like you haven't seen me naked before..." Miyu said with a huff as she made her way to the shopping bags to pick out her new outfit.

"You're so shameless!" Fara said with a growl "Can't believe you were naked when you hugged me last night..."

"Well the way you purred during the night, it sounded to me like you enjoooyed it last night sis!" Miyu said in a sing song way while wagging her tail in a enticing way. Miyu laughed as she heard Fara growl in annoyance. "Can't blame you though, even women sometimes can't resist these supple, juicy boobs and rock solid abs of mine!" Miyu laughed even harder she felt a pillow colliding with her head "Oh you're so lucky I'm not a dude right now ahahaha!" _"Ooohhh teasing you never gets old sis... it also helps you forget those nasty feelings that are eating you up inside for a while..."_

Fara threw her hands in the air in frustration "Ohhh you're so unbelievable sometimes! I'm soooo not in the mood for this..." Fara pinched the area between her eyes as she facepalmed.

"Please stop teasing Fara, Miyu!" Fay plead while blushing _"Wish mine were as big as Miyu's though..."_ Fay unconsciously felt her own breasts before noticing and stopping "Also Fara, I notice you're still wearing your clothes from last night."

Fara looked down and then to Fay "Huh, you're right, you too it seems."

Fay giggled as she looked down to see that she too was still wearing her clothes from yesterday "We must've fallen asleep together when Miyu and I comforted you Fara, by the way, how are you feeling now?"

Fara sighed with bliss "I feel a lot better now thanks to you and Miyu. I truly appreciate what the both of you have done for me last night. I really needed that... Thank you."

Miyu groaned while holding her new clothes under her arm "Oh please stop with the thank you's, you're practically like a really cool sister to us Fara. Of course we would do these kind of things for you. I say it again, we'll always be there for you, no matter what."

"Thanks Miyu, even though you're driving me up the wall right now..." Fara said with a wary smirk. "Any ways, Since it's morning, I should contact the receptionist of the wing where Duke is being operated..."

Fara began searching where she left the small pebble-like communicator until she found inside the inner pocket of her school jacket, and began dialling the number she was given by Nick. After a few rings someone picked answered, a feminine voice by the sounds of it.

"Good morning you're speaking with Leonie from department ER, wing B of the Cornerian Sanctuary Hospital. How many I help you?" Leonie said with a friendly and professional tone with chattering and the sounds of typing on loud keyboards on the background.

"Good morning miss Leonie! You're speaking with Fara here. I'm calling to ask for a status update of my friend who's in surgery right now in your department. His name is Duke Vulpes. Your colleague Nick told to call you if I wanted an update." Fara said.

"Ah miss Fara! It's good to hear from you again! Nick told me about you. If you please would hold on for moment, I'll go look up on the status of your friend's surgery right now!" Leonie said.

"Of course Leonie, take your time." Fara said in a polite manner. Moments later said heard to telltale sound of being put on hold from the hand communicator.

"Fara?" Fay asked in a quiet voice as she stood next to Fara "Are you nervous as well for what kind of news they have for us?"

Fara had an uneasy smile on her face "Actually I am, but it's better to hope for the best instead of thinking of the worst scenario right now."

"Agreed." Miyu said as she joined Fay at her side "Well what do you think?" Miyu posed for Fara and Fay, showing her new clothes which consisted of olive green halter top and a v shape cut in the middle that showed off quite a bit of cleavage this time and showed even more of her midriff, a dark blue hot pants with wavy white cloud patterns, camouflage pattern leg warmers ending just under her knees along with her signature black spiked bracelets.

"Wooow... you look amazing Miyu!" Fay exclaimed.

"I concur Fay! But isn't a bit cold to be wearing such a outfit now?" Fara said with a smile.

Miyu had a embarrassed grin on her face as she was shy finger twiddling with giggling "Hehehe... I suppose, but as floozy as it sounds... I want to look sexy for Duke as a thank you, the first of many them."

"Oooohhhh I see what you're doing!" Fara said with a cheeky grin "Can't blame you however, if I had time, I would've done the same thing."

Fay had a blush on her face "I don't I could do something like that... besides we don't know if Duke has made it or not..."

Miyu put an arm around Fay "Best to stay hopeful Fay. As for the other thing, it's not as scary as it seems! Sure all the guys will be staring at you even more but if you can sweep that special one of his or her feet, it's worth it!"

Fay smiled at Miyu "I suppose that's true. Maybe some day I will wear such a daring outfit..."

Fara heard a click from the communicator, making a silence gesture with her index finger on her lips. Miyu and Fay stopped talking and held their breath, listening attentive to that Leonie has to say.

"Thank you very much for waiting miss Fara!" Leonie said with a friendly, polite tone.

"No problem" Fara replied.

"I'm happy to report that the surgery has concluded! Please come to the Wing B front desk. One of the surgeons of the surgery will be waiting there for you to tell you more about it." Leonie concluded.

"Thank you very much for your help Leonie!" Fara replied with a hopeful and excited tone.

"You're welcome miss Fara! Anything I can be of assistance to you?" Leonie questioned.

"No that will be all. Once again thank you for your help Leonie, see you at the front desk!" Fara answered back.

"See you later miss Fara!" Leonie ended the call.

After the phone call, Fara, Miyu and Fay packed their stuff while leaving shopping bags in the room, save for two. Fara turned towards her team mates and faced them with a determined visage"Well it's time for the moment of truth... Are you two ready?"

Fay and Miyu returned with their own determined looks and nodded.

"Let's do this!" Miyu said with a confident tone and a fist pump after putting on her socks and combat boots.

"I'm ready!" Fay said confidently.

"Team! Let's move out!" Fara exclaimed and made a two finger gesture towards their hotel room's door! They marched towards the with determination and confidence.

* * *

**Meanwhile inside a private postoperative room of Wing B**

While the hospital have large postoperative rooms for their patients, it also had smaller, more private ones, specially reserved for VIP persons who couldn't afford being discovered they were in the hospital. Fox was inside one of them now, he wasn't conscious however. He had a peaceful visage on his face as he laid inside the comfy hospital bed while a gas mask on his muzzle and several wires and tubes hooking him up to the medical equipment monitoring his health and several IV and blood packs that were hanging from two poles on each side of his bed.

Next to him, sitting on a chair was the head surgeon named Joy. She smiled warmly at Fox as she was patting him on his head "You're lucky I was around to take care of you my dear Duke..." Her smile widened.

"Or should I say..."

"**Fox?"**

***Gasp* Our mystery surgeon Joy knows Fox?! What could possibly be her connection to him? Find out in next chapter of StarFox: Stars of Yearning!**

**P.S. Please as always, if you liked (or not, please be nice if you didn't!) the story or have any questions, feel free to leave a review/question and possibly some feedback regarding the story and writing. I would really like to hear your opinion of what you have to say about the story and don't be afraid to write something. I appreciate it nevertheless :) Until next chapter!**

**(A/N)**

**I've read a interesting question posed by Tyfang360 in the review section and since I can't directly reply in the review section, I'll post my reply here in case you guys and girls were wondering the same thing**

**Tyfang360's Question: Though I have a question, I'm kinda going off the characters with their in-game voice actors as I read it since the ladies don't have any voice actors yet, who would you choose as their voice actors?**

**And here's my answer:**

**Fara Phoenix**

**Pharah from OverWatch (Jen Cohn) watch?v=0gmWh5NNy3w**

**I picture her having a voice that exudes confidence (on the outside most of the time), someone who takes charge and is used to having things go her way but also knows how to be laid back and have fun, be seductive and sultry when she wants to. A very charismatic leader if you will. That's why I imagine her having Pharah's voice. (Also helps that their names rhyme lol)**

**Miyu Lynx**

**Vi from League of Legends (Cia Court) watch?v=xU3dfRgLCIw **

**Hands down thé voice I imagine her having, especially the way Vi laughs and her attitude. Someone who always shoots (or punches) first, ask questions later, quite a clown and not taking crap from any one, especially authority and rules. Super tomboyish but realizing the feminine assets her body has and always looking out for her sister Fay and friends. The kind of friend you love having around and hang out with :P**

**Fay Spaniel**

**Tracer from OverWatch (Cara Theobold) watch?v=23HdsSDZMws**

**From what little we have of official lore of Fay, that she's from aristocratic family and that she left the high society life for that of a pilot to defend her homeland, I imagine her having a posh british voice but one that is bubbly, playful and super cute, reflecting her innocent and playful nature but also mature enough to understand why men desire a girl/lady such as herself, hench why she's kind of shy around men. That's why I imagine her having tracer's voice (I especially love the way Tracer giggles).**

**I hope that answers your question Tyfang360 :)**

***Stands at attention and salutes at you (the reader)* This is The Supreme Bookwyrm! Signing out! *Bows* **


	5. Chapter 5: Enter Joy Dewfur

StarFox: Stars of Yearning

**Chapter 5: Enter Joy DewFur!**

**Greetings dear readers and fans. I'm leaving this author's note here to inform that I've decided to rewrite the whole story from the ground and not leave you in the dark of whenever a new chapter is coming out or not. I'm really sorry if you were looking forward to a new chapter! I feel I've gotten a lot more experience as a writer now (At least that's what I like to believe :p). And I want to write the best possible version of my story that I'm capable of! For both you (dear readers and fans) and me! Please look forward to the new chapter of the new version and I hope you'll stick with me as I head into this new direction!**

**Other then that, please stay safe and stay home! Watch some tv series/movies, play the video games you never had the time to play/finish and have a wonderful day :)**

**Cornerian Sanctuary's PO room B12**

It was quiet inside the private OP room where Fox was situated, save for the beeping from all the medical equipment hooked to him. The entire room was pristine white and was the size of a small living room with a couple of necessities appliances and furniture, a window as wide as the room itself with the dark green curtains parted to let in the warm sun rays. Joy was patting Fox's head with a wistful smile on her tired face. A nostalgic feeling made itself known to her from the experience. Joy did this for a while before looking at the digital clock on the left wall and sighing. "Just when I finally found... this isn't how I've wanted to find you after all this time however..."

Joy Dewfur has the appearance of a red deer Lylatian with a thicker fur coat coloured light brown/orange with white spots sprinkled on her arms and legs than most of the Lylatians of her species. The tips of her fingers had short black fur however. She had amber coloured eyes with long black eye lashes, currently had heavy bags beneath them while wearing red framed glasses.  
She had long blond hair reaching her lower back with bangs and tiny, pointy ears, and a small black button nose that uncharacteristic of her species. She was wearing a white doctor's coat over her black blouse, tight black jeans with her little, triangular cream coloured tail poking out of it just above her butt, a light blue face mask that was hanging on her neck and and wore custom made red, hoof-like shoes with short sleeves to cover her ankles as her sub species of Lylatians had hooves instead of regular feet with digits.

She was wearing her normal outfit with her doctor's coat over it since her shift was finally over and was ready to go home. She forgot to take the green face mask around her neck however.

"Fate hasn't be kind to you, hasn't it Fox?" Joy said with her silvery voice as she looked at Fox with a melancholic visage, resting her hand on Fox's cheek "As if fate hasn't tormented you enough already. You of all people, it's simply not fair..." Joy growled lightly while holding Fox's hand, his hand cold to the touch. She stood up from the chair next to Fox's bed and made her way to the door before looking back at Fox wistfully.

"I promise I'll come back for you tomorrow to check on you..." Joy then smiled "At least you're not alone any more, seeing as you have three lovely ladies waiting you from what Nick told me!" Joy giggled "Such a charmer! He's just like you James... just like you..." Joy whispered. She then wore had a very melancholic smile "You and Vixy left this world way too soon, my old friends... rest assured however, he's in good hands now..."

Joy turned back to the door and placed her hand on the hand scanner and a beep of approval, the door opened with a swish.

"See you tomorrow..." Joy whispered as she left the room. She made her way back to public side of the wing she was in.

* * *

**Meanwhile on one of the sky bridges to hospital**

Fara and the gang were on their way to the help desk as instructed by Leonie in a earlier phone call. Thankfully it wasn't as busy as it was yesterday. The girls were halfway to the wing, crossing one of the many sky bridges connecting the various buildings within the complex, the bridge itself being made up from a projected beam of blue hard light particles with guard rails which were connected to several large hovering platforms, with smaller one hovering around to other places to form a new bridge periodically, which spooked Fay witless.

"Uuughh... I'll never get used to this! I hate that it's see through! Look how far down it is! W-What if the power suddenly goes out?! Why didn't we took the ground road?!" Fay whined with wide eyes as she panicked while holding on to Miyu's hand for dear life.

Miyu however, grimaced and grunted from the surprising painfully strong grip Fay had on her right hand "Cuz it's faster... Holy Lylus... Fay! Didn't know you had... such... a... strong... grip!" Miyu placed a hand on Fay shoulder and lightly shook her "Hey... Hey! Fay! Look at me!" Miyu took a hard look at Fay, who gasped as she calmed down "Have no worries, Fara and me are here for you fluffball! Just... don't crush my hand, please?"

Fay loosened her grip on Miyu's hand "Ah! So sorry Miyu! I-I didn't mean to crush your hand like that!"

Miyu smiled at Fay "It's okay fluffball!" Miyu flexes her left arm at Fay "Don't worry! I'll make sure you'll reach the other side safely. You can hold on to my hand if you want."

Fara joined Fay at her other side and smiled as held her hand out to Fay's other hand "And mine if you wish Fay."

Fay heaved a sigh of relief after hearing that as she gladly took Miyu's and Fara's offer "Thanks Miyu, Fara..."

Fara smiled at Fay "Like Miyu said, we'll make sure you'll reach the other side safely."

Miyu grinned "No problem Fay!" Miyu paused when she heard Fara failing to stifle her laughter "Hey... What's so funny sis?"

Fara held her hand before her snout trying to stifle her laughter "How does it feel now that you're the one on the receiving end of such a strong grip Miyu? Not so funny any more is it?"

Miyu however smirked at Fara "Aww still salty you couldn't win from me in arm wrestling? Especially since that one bet long ago?"

That took the wind out of Fara's sails and she now frowned "Hmph! You're lucky all your stat points into strength and not anything else! I would've wiped the floor with you otherwise if I were the one who could decide the game for our bet if I didn't lose that die roll!"

Miyu laughed at Fara's embarrassment "Keep telling yourself that sis! I'll never forget that day you had to flash the pizza delivery boy with your hooters! Woo boy... that look on his face, probably was his first time seeing really good ones that are actually real hahahaha!"

Fara putted her head in her hands, a very red blush on her face "Ugh... don't remind of that..." Fara felt a shiver go down her spine "The way he drooled... and then asked if I wanted to go on a date with him... Still can't believe you made me do that Miyu..." Fay couldn't help but giggle hearing Miyu and Fara talking about it.

"Well he had guts, I'll give him that since he tried. And thanks for being a good sport by flashing your hooters as punishment for losing!" Miyu laughed and smirked as Fara frowned while growling at her.

They stopped walking at the red light signal of the traffic light post on the last large platform of their road and had to wait with several other pedestrians for the smaller platforms to form their bridge to their destination.

"I do wonder however Fay." Fara glanced at Fay "How come you're afraid of walking on hard light sky bridges but when you're in the cockpit of an aircraft, you show no fear whatsoever?"

Fay fidgeted with her hands "Well it's because when I'm in a aircraft I know for 100% sure that I'm in control of the situation and also because there isn't a random chance for it to suddenly disappear from underneath of my butt and for me to plummet to my untimely death!" Fay fumed.

Fara shook her head "Well while those are fair points, I'll give you that, however there hasn't been such an incident in like a very long time. There are simply too many fail safe mechanisms in place for such a thing to happen. From reinforced power shields against kinetic forces such as a crash landings or lasers to shock resistant backup batteries to ensure a safe landing in case of power failure due to something like a EMP blast. These things are very safe, their creator Huey Otacon made sure of it!" _"Now that think about it, the creator has such a weird name. He must be such a nerd!"_

Fay sighed in defeat "Okay, okay... I suppose you're right Fara."

Fara smirked "I know I'm right Fay hehe!" Fara gloated "Just hold on to us and everything should be fine" Fara said with a warm smile.

Fay lighted up when Fara said that "Alright! I'll put my faith in you and Miyu, Fara!" Fay cheered.

"That's the spirit!" Miyu said with a air fist pump "Alright, enough fooling around girls, our bridge is here!" Miyu pointed at the newly formed bridge in front of them. It was one straight line to the hospital of the Cornerian Sanctuary's complex. Fay grabbed hold of Miyu's and Fara's hand, Miyu and Fara giggling when she did that.

"Let's go girls!" Fay exclaimed she made a mad dash towards the hospital with renewed determination, dragging Fara and Miyu with her, which they didn't mind as they laughed, glad to see their friend in higher spirits again.

They arrived in the hospital's plaza in no time, albeit a bit winded even though they're used to sprinting such distances as a result from their rigorous training at the academy. Since it was morning it wasn't as busy as it is in the afternoon and onwards.

After they caught their breath, they looked around for the elevator to the upper part of the hospital where wing B was situated.

"Ahh there it is!" Fara exclaimed as she pointed towards a crowd of people waiting in front of three metallic double doors with buttons next to it. They made their way to the elevator and took a ride to Wing B. Upon arriving they made a beeline for the front help desk of the wing, where they saw a young adult black furred lioness-like Lylatian with a small, fiery orange mane, which was quite unusual for the females of her kind and wearing a black secretary suit, sitting at her desk in front of her pc staring at the screen while typing. They approached her as there was no line of people waiting there luckily enough.

The lioness Lylatian looked up from her screen when she saw Fara and her teammates approach "Ah good morning! And welcome to the Cornerian Sanctuary Hospital! How may I be of service to you?"

Fara realized who the receptionist was when she heard her voice "Ah good morning to you too. You must be Leonie right? We spoke to each other on the communicator earlier today!"

Leonie smiled when she recognized Fara's voice "Ah! And you must be Fara then! It's a pleasure to meet you miss Fara!" Leonie held her hand out with a smile.

Fara grabbed Leonie's held out hand and shook it "Likewise 'miss' Leonie!"

"Seems Nick wasn't lying, you really are as hot as he described you as! Same goes for your friends too Fara!" Leonie grinned when she saw the three of them blushing.

"Thank you for the compliment miss Leonie! My name is Fay! Pleased to meet you." Fay said with a blush and a small bow.

Miyu smirked as she held her hand out for a handshake, which Leonie returned "And name is Miyu! Nice to meet you Leonie!"

"Likewise Miyu!" Leonie smiled while shaking Miyu's hand"I'll inform the medical team that treated Duke that you girls have arrived and-"

Just as Leonie was about to finish what she was saying, the double doors leading the operation rooms swung open revealing a very tired looking light red deer-like female Lylatian known as Joy coming through the doors.

Joy let out a drawn out sigh and almost fell over before flinching herself awake as she felt the falling sensation "Ohhhh... this is job is going be the death of me some day... If not that, the litres of caffeine in my body surely will do me in..." she mumbled tiredly.

The girls turned to look at the tired doctor, who's eyes were closing and was about to fall asleep on the spot. Leonie called out to her to get her attention "Oi! Doc! Snap out of it! You're spacing out, You're scaring me Joy!" Fara, Miyu and Fay went up to Joy as they were worried about the doctor as well.

Fara addressed Joy as she approached her "Hello, Joy is it? Is everything alright? Do you need to sit down somewhere? Let us help you."

Joy snapped out of her stupor as Leonie yelled at her and Fara addressing her "Huh?! O-Oh! Greetings girls and Leonie! So, so sorry about that! Had to stay up..." The doctor let out a big yawn with her free hand covering her mouth "Since yesterday morning doing surgeries up until now..." Joy took Fara's offer for help.

Fara guided Joy to the wall mounted rows of chairs and made Joy take a seat on one of them "Oh thank you miss... that's kind of you" Fara did the same with Fay and Miyu sitting next to her.

Leonie had a exasperated, worried visage as she looked at Joy "Geez doc... you just had a two day long shift before this... I told you to take a break doc! I know you're one of the best, if not, the absolute best doctor here but you're gonna work yourself to death to this rate. Please! I'm worried about you Joy..."

"I'm so... so sorry Leonie. I really wanted to take your advice but... this was one patient I just had to take... I couldn't risk it leaving it to someone else! I'll promise I'll take a break now" Leonie seemed satisfied with Joy's answer. Joy took a moment to recollect herself before speaking again "By the way, are you three ladies the ones who accompanied Duke Vulpes by any chance?" the doctor said to them.

"Yes that would be us ma'am! Please, tell us that Duke alright" Fara said. All three girls looking at Joy with hopeful eyes, wanting to hear that their prayers were answered.

"Please doctor Joy!" Miyu said with glistering eyes "I could never forgive myself if... if Duke..."

The doctor gestured with a hand to the group to calm down while chuckling "No worries girls, I'm very glad to inform you girls that Duke is no longer in critical condition! Thanks to your quick response and help he made it!"

The girls were overjoyed and their faces lit up at the news "Alright! I knew it Duke! Thank you doc Joy!" Miyu fist pumped the air in pure jubilation and proceeded to put Fay into a bear hug.

"I-I'm so relieved! Duke... you made it!... thank you lady Joy!..." Fay uttered with joy as she felt the air being squeezed out of her lungs as she hugged Miyu back.

"Oh thank you, thank you so much doctor Joy, I'm so glad that..." Fara heaved a big sigh of relief with a hand over her heart and looked back at Joy, who smiled but hasn't said anything back in response. Fara then had a frown on her face "I feel a but coming..." When Fara heard Miyu snickering she growled with her arms crossed "Not that kind of butt smartypants!"

Joy laughed softly at the antics of the girls, who looked a bit embarrassed now "Oy vey, you girls remind me so much of a certain band of friends who acted just like the three of you hahaha!" Joy lifted her glasses wiped away a tear from her left eye "Just like you said miss...?" she gestured to Fara.

"Oh! My name is Fara, doctor Joy. Sorry I haven't introduced myself and my team mates to you yet." Fara and Joy shook hands as she said that.

Miyu let go of Fay and did the same as Fara after she was done shaking the doctor's hand "My name is Miyu. Pleased to meet you doctor Joy"

Joy smiled at Miyu "Likewise miss Miyu." She let go of Miyu's hand and looked in Fay's direction "And what is your name sweetheart?"

Fay blushed at being called sweetheart "My name is Fay, lady Joy. It's a pleasure to meet you." Fay made a small bow before shaking Joy's hand.

Joy pulled Fay closer to her and chuckled as she started to pat Fay on her head, who's cheeks were turning red from blushing profusely as she's being pat like she was a little child "Ooohhh you're so adorable Fay, you remind me so much of my own daughter..."

Fay pouted as she heard Miyu and Fara trying their best to stifle their laughter before failing utterly and burst in a laughing fit, further aggravating Fay "Ooohhhh... you two are soooo unbearable sometimes!" Fay lightly growled before she softly whined again as Joy started to pat her again "Lady Joy... could you please, please... stop doing that? I feel so embarrassed when you do that..." Fay sighed with relief when Joy stopped, who was still chuckling "Even though I did... like it..." Fay muttered under her breath.

Joy gave Fay one last pat before stopping "hehe so sorry about that Fay. I simply couldn't resist the temptation. ***Ahem*** back to the matter at hand..."

The girls expressions turned serious and focused their attention on Joy as they awaited the doctor's next words. "Your friend Duke may be out of critical condition but he must stay here for at least a couple of weeks. Not only did he lose a lot of blood, his organs and tissue surrounding his stomach got damaged badly by stomach acids that was leaked from the puncture wound in his stomach."

"Oh no..." Fara gasped as she held her hands in front of her mouth. "Please tell me It's not permanent damage..." Miyu's ears drooped when she heard that. Fay rubbed Miyu's back for comfort, Fay herself had a downcast visage however upon hearing the bad news from Joy.

Joy sighed as she never enjoyed bringing bad news to relatives or loved ones of the patients here "Have no fear girls, while the damage is severe, it is possible to treat them. But it is going to take a while and honestly... I can't say for sure if he'll walk out of this without any permanent damage..." Joy looked sadly at the girls as she felt sad for them upon seeing their downcast visages "Rest assured however, I'll do everything within my power to make sure he'll be back to his healthy self again! I give you my word on this!" Joy said with determination.

Fara let go of the breath she was holding "That reassuring to hear... thank you so much for saving his life doctor Joy" Fara said with smile with Miyu and Fay nodding, concurring with Fara. "Is it possible for us to see him right now?"

Joy had a mischievous smile on her face "Normally I'm not suppose to do that, especially since it's been so soon after the operation but... I'm willing to make a exception this one time." Joy said with a wink. The girls were ecstatic when they heard that "You're cool for doing this doctor Joy!" Miyu cheered.

Leonie wasn't as ecstatic however "I swear if you weren't the best doctor around here... you wouldn't get off the hook so much with all the rules you're breaking..."

"Don't you worry about a thing Leonie! You're way too young to be worrying so much. As always I'll take the blame if they blame you for not stopping me hahaha!" Joy guffawed as Leonie was pouting and looked away.

Loenie sighed "Alright fine... I'll pretend I didn't heard nothing and look away..."

"You're a real sweetheart Leonie." Joy winked at her "Well then girls, shall we?" she stood up and gestured towards the doors.

"Yes please!" The girls said in unison and stood as well and followed Joy and went through the doors to be on their way to the private OP rooms of wing B.

As they walked through the hallways, Joy decided to fill the silence with something that was on her mind that she wanted to ask "May I ask you girls a question about something?"

"Of course doctor Joy." Fara said.

"Shoot away doctor Joy." Miyu said with a smile.

"What would like to ask of us lady Joy?" Fay asked.

Joy had a mischievous smirk on her face as she stopped to turn around to face the girls. Fara and her team mates stopped as well and waited for Joy to ask her question. "Sooo... which one of you beautiful girls are the lucky one to have become Duke's girlfriend?"

Fara, Miyu and Fay were stunned and caught off guard by Joy question. They started to blush profusely as they didn't know what to say. They fidgeted for a while before answering.

Fara answered first "Erm... to be really honest doctor Joy... We've met him just yesterday. We haven't had enough time for that to happen yet..."

Miyu and Fay both nodded "Same here..." they both answered.

This took Joy off guard as she didn't expected those answers "R-really? Huh... I thought for sure... But the way the three of you act..." Joy was confounded by this until she realized something.

Joy gasped as she looked at the girls, who started to blush even more "Forgive me for being so brazen but... does this mean that all three of you fancy Duke?!"

All three looked away and nodded with their tails wagging, silently admitting what Joy just stated. There was an awkward silence between the doctor and the girls wanted to hang their heads in shame. Before they could do that however, Joy burst into a fit of laughter, confusing the girls.

"Oh hoo hoo... this is amazing..." Joy held her stomach as it started to hurt from laughing "Just... just like his father hahaha!"

The girls raised their eyebrows when Joy said that "Just like his... father?" Fara said with curiosity. This piqued the interest of Miyu and Fay as well.

Joy calmed down and started to explain "His father was a charmer just like Duke. He didn't even tried and was just being himself when he went out but always managed to woo a group of women and some even followed and hanged out with him for a while before becoming friends or wanting to become something more."

Fay was genuinely surprised to hear "Really? Guess I now know where he got his good looks and charisma from." _"That makes me wonder though, why he didn't talk about his parents."_

"Doctor Joy, could you maybe tell us more about Duke's father? I'm curious now" Miyu said with a smile.

"Sure! But let us move onwards, shall we?" Joy gestured to continue and started to walk towards the private OP room where Fox was situated, with the girls following her "Well what would you like to know about Duke's father, Miyu?"

Miyu held her chin thinking up a question "I guess just a generic one, what was Duke's father like in the time you've known him and how did you met him?"

Joy smiled as she recalled memories from her time with James "Well he, together with his wife, second to my husband of course, are just about the most funniest, caring and charismatic persons I've ever met in my life. I-I didn't had any friends before meeting him as the kids back then tended to avoid and bully me because..."Joy paused for a moment as she recalled painful memories, unsure if she should continue.

"Hey." Joy was surprised when she felt a comforting hand on her shoulder and looked to the left and saw Miyu looking at her with a sympathetic visage "I'm really sorry if this is a difficult topic to talk about. You don't have to tell us if it makes you uncomfortable." Miyu said with a smile.

Joy was touched to see that Miyu was so caring "Ah... thank you Miyu. That's very sweet of you. But I don't mind. In fact, it's actually kind of relieving to be talking about it with someone." _"It's strange how it's so much easier to confess something to total strangers than to loved ones..."_

Joy motioned the girls to stop for a moment and stopped walking as well, she then breathed deeply and breathed out before pulling aside the bangs hanging over her forehead, revealing a round, pale scar, which surprised the girls "I was bullied because I had a mutation on my forehead, causing a horn to grow out of it. They called me a freak and other unpleasant names and sometimes... it even got physical..." The girls gasped in response. It especially hit close to home for Fay, having experienced bullying as well.

"Joy, if it offers any you comfort, I know your pain... I've been bullied myself too" Fay said sadly.

"If there's one thing I hate the most, it has to be bullies! They're the scum of the Lylat..." Fara growled before calming down "I'm sorry you went through that doctor Joy."

"If we were in the same school at the time, I would've loved to beat the crap out of them for you doctor Joy!" Miyu growled as well "My knuckles are itching just thinking about it!"

Joy giggled sweetly hearing the responses of the girls "Aww... all three of you are just precious! Thank you for your compassionate words, it oddly means a lot to me. I can see why Duke has taken a liking to all of you!" Joy then faced Miyu and winked "Also Miyu, the way you just responded, you sounded just like Duke's father and mother!"

This surprised Miyu "Really?! How come?"

Joy smirked "Because that's exactly how I met Duke's father and mother. One day I got bullied so badly that they were beating me black and blue because I dared to defend myself. I thought I wasn't gonna make it out of it without broken bones... that was, until Duke's father and mother, who was his girlfriend at the time, showed up and beat up the bullies! It was just the two of them versus eight and it still was very one sided because the bullies never stood a chance!"

"Wooow... No wonder Duke did what he did for you when you were in danger Miyu! I like him even now, as corny of a reason it is." Fara giggled with a warm smile. "And what happened after that doctor Joy?"

Joy nodded and made a gesture for them to start walking again, she then continued telling her story "After that, they helped me get back up on my feet or in case, hooves haha! And walked with me to the school nurse and stayed with me to make sure I was okay after they went and got back from informing the principle of what happened. We became immediate friends for life afterwards! Oh the things we've done together in and out of the school... such sweet moments in my life... We would be here all day if I were to tell you girls even a couple of stories about them!"

Joy then had a melancholic but pleasant smile on her face "They even helped me gather enough money for a surgical procedure to remove the horn growing out of my forehead by asking around in and outside of school for donations without me knowing it! I'm eternally grateful for them that they've done that for me... I wasn't from a rich family, I couldn't afford something like that for a long time..."

Joy sighed before taking a deep breath "I was so relieved when the doctors removed the horn... my life took a turn for the better. That joy I felt..." Joy laughed when she heard the girls groan "Oops! Sorry for the name pun haha! But any ways, that feeling... that is what inspired me to become a physician and eventually, a surgeon! To help and give others the same happiness I got from my surgery. Thanks to Duke's parents. Since they've done that for me, I've swore to them that I would watch over them and their eventual children as their physician! Like they did for me, albeit not as a physician of course."

Fay smiled brightly after hearing Joy's story "Wooow... what a heart warming story and such a wonderful friendship you've build up with them. They're such lovely people, no wonder you admire them so much doctor Joy!"

Miyu grinned, enjoying the Joy's story "I hope we'll experience something similar with Duke! Actually come to think of it, we kind of already do, he saved me after..." Miyu then frowned "But after hearing your story doctor, I have to wonder. Where are Duke's parents now? As I recall, Duke has lived a very lonely life for the past three years. His parents strike me as the kind of persons that would absolutely not allow something like that happen!"

At Miyu question, Joy went completely rigid and silent and stopped walking, mere inches away from the door to Fox's O.P room. The girls did not like this reaction and feared they may have overstepped some boundaries.  
Joy then turned to face them with a saddened and solemn visage "I'm not sure this is mine to tell but... since I like you girls so much in the short time we know each other and because you three have feelings for Duke, it's probably for the best I tell you so you can avoid this topic and not upset him unless he himself wants to talk about it..." _"Okay.. here we go... forgive me Fox..."_

The girls remained silent, tails limp and ears drooped, waiting for Joy to explain. They fear they already can guess where is going. Joy took a deep breath "D-Duke's parents..." Joy had to swallow as she had difficulty saying what she wants to say "They were killed during the conflict on Corneria leading to the Lylat Wars..." _"Oohhh... It doesn't feel good to lie like that... even though it is technically the truth in a way!"_

They saw it coming, yet it didn't do anything to lessen the pain they felt upon hearing what had happened to Fox's parents. That they've met their untimely death, leaving Fox behind a orphan. The girls didn't know what to say. They were too shocked.

Fara especially was shocked "And I thought I had a tough life so far..." she muttered.

Miyu had a downcast visage with her arms crossed. _"Duke... what the hell happened in your life up until now? Why is it so hard to speak right now?!"_

Joy had a despondent smile on her face "Hopefully now you know why he doesn't talk about his parents and why he's lived such a lonely life. He lost nearly everything in the Lylat Wars, not to mention the attack on our city here three years ago. Life can be so cruel sometimes with the hands it deals you..."

Fay looked up to Joy "Why are you telling all of this to us lady Joy? It seems like really heavy, personal stuff that you shouldn't share with strangers..."

Joy smiled sadly at the girls "To be really honest... I kind of hope you three will become Duke's salvation from the downwards spiral his life had taken. But I'm also telling you girls this because this is the last opportunity for all of you to walk out of this. I won't hold it against you if you decide to leave because it be a very tough road to tackle from here on out and... not everyone can handle that. The choice is yours." _"Either way, I'm not letting you out of sights any more Fox..."_

The girls didn't even needed a second to think it over. They looked Joy in the eye with resolute visages.

"It would be absolutely appalling to abandon him right now! No need to worry doctor Joy! We'll stay with him, I give you my word as team leader!" Fara saluted even though it was unnecessary.

"I would be the biggest coward alive if I turned my back on him after he saved my life. Whenever he likes it or not, I'm sticking by him from here on out! You can count on that doctor!" Miyu saluted as well with a grin.

"You must care a lot about Duke to tell us all of this lady Joy. You have known him for a long time, right?" Fay asked.

Joy had a sad smile on her face "Ever since he came into this world as a little kit..." _"And what a wonderful moment it was for me, James and Vixy when that happened... Almost feels like another lifetime ago..."_

Fay stood resolute and saluted "Have no fear lady Joy! I share the same feelings as Fara and Miyu and... I like him too much to abandon him like that!"

Joy was overjoyed (so sorry for the pun) when she saw how determined the girls were "I'm so glad I decided to put my trust into the three of you!" Joy then placed her hand on the hand scanner of the room and after a beep of approval, the door swished open once more. "Come girls, he's waiting for you."

They spared not a moment and they stepped inside along with Joy. Once they were inside, the door swished shut behind them. They took in the scene and room in front of them, finally seeing Fox after what feels a long time.

They were too taken aback as there Fox laid, eyes closed and lower half of his body covered under a blanket, leaving only his upper part of his body visible, which was wrapped in bandages with a few tubes poking out of them that were hooked up to several IV and blood packs that were hanging from poles on either side of the bed and several beeping medical equipment and finally, a gas mask on muzzle to help him breath, also hooked up to a medical appliance.

The girls, who had their mouths covered with their hands, after a long pause and being silent, finally were able to move and joined Fox, Fara and Joy on the right side and Miyu and Fay on the left of his bed after they grabbed some chairs they were in the room. Both Joy and the girls wore sad and solemn visages as they looked at Fox and the state he was in.

"It's painful to look at, isn't it?..." Joy stated solemnly.

"Duke..." Miyu murmured as she grabbed Fox's hand before gasping "H-his hand... it's so cold..." nevertheless, she still held on to it tightly.

Joy shook her head "I'm afraid that's normal, he just came out of ER room not long ago..."

"Hello Duke... It's good to see you're doing okay. We're all here for you. Me, Fara and lady Joy as well, the whole gang!" Fay placed a hand on Fox's cheek and softly knead it. "Must be silly for me to be talking to him... probably can't even hear me right now..." Fay sounded despondent, a sentiment they all shared.

"It's not silly at all Fay..." Joy laughed softly "I did the same thing when he was brought here after the operation."

Fara took hold of Fox's other hand and held on to it "Oh Duke... Wish I could talk to you again... but at least you're doing okay now... W-we'll try and visit you as many times as we can until you're better! Okay?" Fara smiled softly as she was just happy talking to him, despite knowing she wouldn't get a response.

"Huh?!" Both Miyu and Fara gasped as they were startled when they felt Fox squeezing their hands back, albeit very weakly and subtly. Fay was also surprised.

"Duke?!" Fara exclaimed while taking care that she wasn't too loud "Duke! Can you hear me? Squeeze again if you can!"

For a moment they had hope that Fox somehow would wake right at the very moment they felt him squeeze back. Sadly, they were only met with disappointment.

"Oohh... it was too good to be true..." Miyu sighed.

"Ditto Fara..." Fay murmured.

"Remarkable..." The three girls looked at Joy when she mumbled that "For him to even have a bodily reaction so soon..." Joy then smiled warmly "I have a feeling that he's going to make a speedy recovery." Joy said with a wink.

"Really?!" Fay said as her face lit up.

"Call it a hunch but yeah!" Joy giggled. "Right, I'm afraid I'm gonna have to ask you girls to leave for the day. We still have post operative procedures to do and as much as it saddens to say this but I'm afraid Duke is not going to wake up today..."

"Aww alright..." Fara sighed. She then turned to Fox "I have to go now... Until the next time Duke..." She squeezed his hand one last time before letting go and giving him a peck on his cheek.

"Duke... I'll save this outfit for you to see, the next time you're awake... until then..." Miyu also let go of Fox's hand and gave him a small kiss on his forehead "Bye Duke..."

Fay also gave him small peck on his cheek "Bye Duke, hope you'll make a quick recovery. We have gifts, hugs and kisses waiting for you when you're awake..."

The girls were saddened that their time with Fox was short but they were also grateful that they still got to spend time with him nevertheless. They stood up and returned their chairs to their original places in the room. They now stood in front of the door of the room, ready to say goodbye to doctor Joy.

"Thank you very much for letting us see him today, despite it being against protocol." Fara said as she made a small bow.

"You're seriously the coolest doctor I've ever met Doctor Joy! Thank you for this!" Miyu grinned as she shook Joy's hand.

Fay's face lit up when a idea popped in her head "Oh yeah! Would it be okay if we give you our holo-tech phone numbers? So you could contact us when Duke wakes up?"

Joy smiled warmly at Fay as she started to pat Fay's head once again, much to Fay's dismay "Of course that's okay sweetheart! I don't mind at all! I'll give you girls mine as well, so you can contact me whenever you wish!"

After exchanging numbers and after a few handshakes and hugs. It was time for the girls to be on their way back to their life routines and let Joy and her colleagues get to work. After saying their goodbyes to Joy, they left the room, leaving Joy behind in the room.

Joy sighed as took her holo-tech phone out of her pocket "Such lovely girls they were! You're so lucky Fox!" She murmured as tapped on her phone "Alright, time to call in an old friend of mine."

She held her phone up to her ear, hearing it ring for a few times before it made the sound that it was being picked up "*Ahem* Hello, Beltino Toad speaking here?" Metallic clings and something being welded could be heard in the background.

"Hi Beltino! How've you been? This is Joy speaking here!" Joy said with happy tone.

Beltino lit up when he heard Joy's voice "Ah! Hello, Joy my dear friend! So good to hear you again! I've been doing excellent! How about you my dear? Are you resting enough? Are you sleeping well? What about-" Beltino fired a multitude of questions, causing Joy to laughed.

"I'm doing just fine Beltino! Admittedly, I've neglected sleep quite a bit because of working scheme lately..." Beltino gasped when he heard that. But before he could inquire about it, Joy spoke before him "But that is not why I'm calling Beltino. Last time I spoke you, you said you and your nephew, Huey, were working on experimental medical nano bots, right?"

Beltino hummed, thinking it over before replying "Indeed! In fact, they just got out of the testing phase and everything worked excellently!" Beltino exclaimed excitedly "Now if only I could find a volunteer in short term..."

"_That's sooooo you Beltino! So dependable!"_ Joy grinned bright when she heard that "Really now? Joy said drawn out. "I might have exactly what you need right now..."

Beltino gasped when he heard that "REALLY?! *Ahem* Sorry!, I would appreciate it greatly Joy! How soon can the volunteer cooperate?"

"Right now in fact!" Joy replied.

"Excellent! I shall come over to you right now with Huey! Meet you at the hospital's plaza?" Beltino said.

"Sure thing! Until then Beltino!" Joy said.

"Until then Joy!" Beltino said before ending the call.

"Whew... Looks like fate decided to deal you a good hand this Fox..." Joy was so glad that Beltino pulled through once again. He, together with his nephew Huey, are responsible for inventing many of the medical equipment and appliances that's being used right now.

"Now to find the nearest coffee maker..." Joy murmured as she exited Fox's room, on her way back to the public side of the wing she was in. After scoring herself a mug of piping hot coffee, she made her way to the hospital's plaza.

**I hope you readers have enjoyed this chapter! I myself feel this one was kind of a slow burner as I've spend much of it introducing the lovely surgeon Joy Dewfur. Hopefully you don't mind and also that you guys hopefully will enjoy her as a character in this story! I usually name the characters in my story with a pun in it, seeing as the games did the same for their characters. It has either a pun relating to the kind of animal they were or had a pun in their name/surname relating to their occupation.**

**Also, what I would like to know from you readers would be, is the pacing alright? Is it too slow or is it the right pace? I'm really at odds with this. Please, let me know if you feel like it and if you do, how feel about it. **

**And as always, feel free to leave a review and possibly some feedback regarding the story and writing. I would really like to hear what you have to say about it and don't be afraid to write something. I appreciate nevertheless :) Until next chapter!**

***Stands at attention and salutes at you (the reader)* This is The Supreme Bookwyrm! Signing out! **


End file.
